Swan Sister's Rule
by runawaytrainforever
Summary: Cannon parring/ All human/ lemon
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**SWAN SISTER'S RULE**

Today my sister's and I stole the principles car and trashed it. We got even with him for being a dick. We didn't consider the fact that there was a hidden camera near by. We got caught and now we are in big trouble. He agreed not to press charges as long as mom paid for the damages. I sat in the office watching my sister's. Rosalie was the oldest of us three she looked like a super model. She is 5'7 and has waist long blonde hair and blue eye's. Alice was the younger of us both. She is 5'1 and has short spiky hair and green eye's. She looked more like a Barbie doll than a super model. Then there is me I am 5'5 waist long brown hair and brown eye's. My sister's say I look like a porcelain doll.

Mom was in the office talking to the principle and we sat and tried to listen. It wasn't easy a word here and their was all I could pick up. Alice said

" Mom is really pissed off at us." We all nodded in agreement- Rosalie said **" I don't regret it that bastard got what he deserved." **We started laughing Then I said " That was funny as hell did you see his face." Alice said **" I didn't know anyone could change that many colors." **We laughed- Then mom walked out and said " Come on we are leaving." Mom didn't say anything to us until we got into the car." I new this was going to be bad-

**Mom said " I can't believe you got expelled from yet another school. You leave me no choice but to send you to your father's.**

**Rosalie said " I don't want to live in Fork's"**

**Alice said " It's rain's to much"**

I said " It's so boring their."

**Mom said " Well you should of thought of that before you. Car jacked the principles car and totaled it."**

**Rosalie said " He can't prove it was us."**

**Alice said " It wasn't us we are innocent!"**

I said " He is assuming it was us."

**Mom said " You know what! They had you on video so stop denying it. I'm calling your father so you better start packing." **We walked into Rosalie's room to talk.

**Rosalie said "This is so not fare we don't want to move we love it here. Dad is so strict we are not going to be able to have fun."**

**Alice said " We can still have fun we just need to hide it better."**

I said " Yes we will play all nice and innocent then when he's not looking we pounce."

**Mom yelled "Girl's I talked to your father and he is excited your coming to live with him." **

**Rosalie said " Mom sounds really happy to be getting rid of us. Bella! Alice! What do you think?" **-We both nodded in agreement-

Mom rented us a rental truck so we can bring our things with us. She new Rosalie wouldn't want to leave her car. Alice wouldn't want to be separated from her wardrobe. We had all our things boxed and packed up. We loaded the truck and the car on the car ramp. We decided to leave in the morning so that we where rested. We went to sleep and when we woke up mom had breakfast for us ready. She said "It's a long drive so eat before you leave."

I said " Don't sound so happy to get rid of us."

**Mom said " I am not happy about this I have no choice in the matter. There is a big difference."**

**Rosalie said " You sound pretty dam happy about pushing us out the door."**

**Mom said " I'm not going to argue with you on your last day. I love all three of you but I can't handle you anymore. You need to finish High School and they won't let you do it here. I can't afford to move every time you three decide to screw up."**

I said " Nice speech, but I think we girl's should hit the road."

Rosalie decided to drive first and I was in charge of reading the map. Alice carried the credit cards and money for the trip. We ate and hugged mom goodbye and we got into the truck and left.

**Alice said " Since we have to play good for a little while. I was thinking we can rent a motel room get dressed up and go clubbing before we go to Fork's."**

**Rosalie said " I think that is a great idea."**

I said " I'm in"

We got dressed up and went to the club we had our fake id's ready. We rarely had to use them we always flirted with the bouncer's to get us in. We had a blast we drank and danced with a few guys. They where cool to hang out with but nothing more. Then we headed back to our room. Alice pulled out a bottle and we had a party just us girls. Then we passed out and woke up with hangover's. We stayed another day in the motel we where to drunk and hung over to drive. We all popped some Tylenol hung the do not disturb tag on door and went back to bed. We decided to drive at night that way less traffic. We got up around 10pm we took turns taking a shower and getting ready. We stopped and ate and got gas before hitting the road.

**Rosalie said " I'll drive first that way we can make up for lost time."**

**Alice said " I'll take over when you are tired"**

I said " We'll that's fine I'll drive last then."

For the next several day's we took turns driving. Finally we reach the town of Fork's aka our personal hell on earth. We got here around 10am it was cloudy and raining. I grabbed my cell phone and called Dad and told him we are here. He gave me directions to the house he left the key under the door mat for us. We followed the directions it lead us to a 4 bedroom two story house. We walked inside and picked out which rooms we wanted. We unloaded the truck and started unpacking our things.

By the time we got done unpacking Dad came home. **He said " Girls I got pizza if your hungry."**

We all yelled " Be down in a minute"

**Rosalie said " Show time"**

I said " Angel's remember"

**Alice said " Hide your horns girl's"**

We all laughed and walked downstairs to our doom. We all said " Hi Dad"

**Dad said "How was your trip?"**

I said "It was long but we got to site see a little."

**Alice said "It was really a beautiful ride here."**

**Rosalie said "So how was work Dad?" **( she changed the subject)

**Dad said " It was very slow but that's not always a bad thing. Then he tact on Monday you start school. You will need to go shopping for school supply's tomorrow. He handed us a sheet with our supply's that we needed."**

**Alice said " Cool we get to go shopping tomorrow."**

I said " We still have to drop off the rental truck tomorrow."

**Rosalie said "We can do it all in one shot."**

**Dad said " Now I don't want you girl getting into trouble while you're here. I've heard stories from your mother and I am not pleased at what I heard."**

**Rosalie said " Dad we will stay out of trouble." **then quietly said "for now"

We ate took a shower and headed off to bed we where worn out. We got up took our shower's and got dressed and headed out the door. I had to admit we looked hot if I say so myself. We dropped off the truck and got our deposit back. Then we drove to the mall if you would call it a mall. It was really small a few store's it was more like a mini mall than anything. We pulled up in the parking lot and there where a few teenagers standing by a group of cars.

**Rosalie said " Losers"**

**Alice said " This must be there hangout how sad."**

We all looked at each other and laughed I said " We'll here goes nothing right" We got out of the car and a few of them whistled at us. A few of the guys had the nerve to try to follow us. We walked into the store and headed to the school supply's. I found everything on my list and got a blue backpack. Rose had her supply's and a red backpack . Alice found her and a yellow backpack. We paid and started to head off to another store when we got stopped by three guys. The one said **" Hi I'm Mike and these are my friends Tyler and Eric."**

**Alice said " I'm Alice these are my sister's Rosalie and Bella"**

**Mike said " So you are the new girl's that are starting on Monday?"**

I said " Yes we are it's nice meeting you but we have to go."

**Tyler said " What's the rush babe?"**

**Rosalie said " First of all don't call her babe second of all we have things that we have to do. Now if you'll excuse us it was nice to meet you."**

**Eric said " Nice to meet you see you at school Tomorrow.**

We walked away from them and they looked disappointed. We walked away laughing at them. There not our types at all and they thought they had a chance. We decided to head to the food court and grab a bite to eat. While we where sitting there three guys walked in.

**Rosalie said " Look at that view over there. I call dibs on the muscle man."**

**Alice said " Nice view the blonde one is hot as hell I call dibs."**

I said " I call dibs on the bronze hair male he is hot as hell."

We got up to go talk to them but we notice that a group of girl surrounded them. They didn't seem upset or annoyed at the attention. That was when we decided to walk past them one thing my sister's and I agree on we don't go for player's. Just as we past them they noticed us but it was to late. We have had our experience with player's and we agreed never again. We new they where following us so we stopped and turned around. We looked at them and they looked at us. Then Rosalie said " Why are you following us?" The muscled one said " I'm Emmett these are my brother's Edward and Jasper"

I said " I'm Bella and these are my sister's Rosalie and Alice. Then I tacked on- "I would say it was nice to meet you but then I'd be lying." Rosalie and Alice both laughed and we walked away.

**Alice said " Bella, I didn't know you had that in you." We laughed-**

**Rosalie said " That was funny as hell did you see there faces."**

I said " Yes I did, but they are players so they deserve it."

**Rosalie said " That's just great finally something good in this fucked up town and they have to be Jerks."**

**Alice said " Just our luck girl's"**

We went into a few shops and bought a few things. Really not that excited to go to school tomorrow. We bumped into them a few times but we didn't talk to them at all. I was starting to get annoyed that they kept following us around the mall. I guess they don't like being rejected, but also I could say the same about us. I tried to ignore it but Rosalie and Alice were enjoying it. **Rosalie said " Let's go try on some swim suits." **She looked at me and smiled then winked- We laughed I said " Fine" We walked into the store and the guys followed. They acted like they were looking at something else. We new they wanted to watch us so we pretended we didn't notice.

Alice grabbed three bikinis and handed them to us. We walked into the room ready to fuck with the guy's. Yes we have done this before with assholes who couldn't take the hint. I put on my bikini and looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit blue was my color. **Alice yelled out " You ready girl's?" **we both said " Yes!" We walked out of the dressing room. Rosalie had on a blood red bikini and she did look good. She spun around very slowly and said **" What do you think?" **we both nodded- Alice had on a hunter green bikini she turned around very slowly. Then she said **" Do I look hot or what?" **We both nodded- I had a deep blue bikini on I bent over acted like I had to pick something off the floor. Then I turned around very slowly and winked at Edward. He looked like he wanted to tear off my bikini's and fuck me right there. I said " Perfect" **Alice said " I have to agree."** we laughed- We went back into the dressing room and changed back into our clothes. We paid for our suits and then walked out the store. The guys jaws were still on the floor and I thought I saw drool.

So I said " Are we ready to leave yet?" We laughed-

**Alice said " Yes, this place doesn't really have much and we have been to all the good stores."**

**Rosalie said " Yes, I'm ready to go as well."**

We started to walk towards the car and noticed Mike, Tyler and Eric standing by are car. Rosalie got mad one sure thing to piss her off is standing near or touching her baby. I grabbed Rosalie by the arm and I said

" Remember we have to play nice for a while." she said **" I know your right" **she took three deep breathes and counted to ten.

**Alice said " What can I do for you three?"**

**Mike said " We where wondering if you'd like to go to the movies Friday night?"**

**Alice said " No, thank you but thanks for asking. We really have to go home so if you don't mind."**

I said " Come on Rosalie and Alice Dad's not going to like it if we are late."

They got the hint and walked away we threw our stuff in the trunk and got in the car. We started backing out when we noticed Emmett, Edward, and Jasper standing by there car. They didn't look happy and were giving the other guys dirty looks.

I said "What the hell is that all about? They don't own us and they acted like it."

**Alice said " They looked jealous didn't they?"**

**Rosalie said " They would have had a chance but then there personality's got in the way."**

I said " What are we going to do when we see them at school tomorrow?"

**Rosalie said " We are going to continue to ignore them."**

**Alice said " I say we dress really hot tomorrow and tease them more."**

I said " Let them see what they could have had." we laughed-

We got home and brought our things to our room. Dad had went shopping so I started to cook dinner for us. I made meat loaf, mash potatoes and green beans. It was done before Dad got home from work we sat down and ate. Then we kissed him goodnight and went off to get ready for bed. Alice picked us out matching outfits tomorrow. (Mine was blue, Rosalie's was red, and Alice's was yellow.) We never had to pick out our clothes Alice always did that for us. We took turns taking our showers and went off to our rooms for bed. I clicked on my computer and sent mom an email. Telling her we start school tomorrow, how we got our school supply's today.

Dear mom,

We are starting school tomorrow so we went shopping today to get our supply's. We meet a few people at the mall that go to our school. We'll got to go to sleep I'll email you tomorrow and let you know how school went.

Love

Bella


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**MEETING THE GUY'S **

We woke up and took our shower's and got ready for school. We where all in the 11th grade no, we did not flunk. Actually we where all adopted from the same adoption home. We where so close our parent's couldn't tear us apart. After about 5 years our parent's got a divorce, we went to live with mom. Dad moved to Fork's where his mother lived and got a job at the sheriff station. He's been here ever since and now we live here with him. Alice did our hair and makeup and we headed downstairs. We ate breakfast and then headed out to the car. We had to leave early to get our class schedule's.

When we arrived at the school we where the only car in the lot. We walked to the office and introduced our self's. I said " Hello this is Rosalie Swan, Alice Swan and I'm Bella Swan." she said " Hello I'm Mrs. Cope and we have been expecting you." She handed us our schedules and a map of the school. She wished us luck and we walked out of the office. We had to walk back to the car to get our stuff. All three of us like to make a dramatic entrance when we come to school.

We all got a kick out of the way the guy's eye's pop out of there sockets. The girl's in there hateful glare's always made us laugh. We are picky when it comes to who we date, associate, dress etc. You get the idea no, we are not stuck up in that since. We just know what we want and we go for it and don't let anything stop us from what we want. We don't like to fight but we will if we have to. We have had our fight's nothing really major, but mostly we get along. Our bond is much stronger than normal everyday sister's. We never let anyone come between us and that's how it will always be.

We got into the car and started comparing our schedules. We had lunch together that was a plus, also some classes together. Rosalie turned on the radio and we talked until the parking lot started to fill up. People where already watching and staring at us. **Alice said " You ready girl's?" **"Ready as we'll ever be" I said We all laughed and got out of the car grabbed our bags.

**Alice's schedule: Rosalie's schedule:**

**1****st**** English Mr. Mason 1****st**** Spanish Mrs. Goff**

**2****nd****Trigonometry Mr. Varner 2****nd**** Government Mr. Jefferson**

**3****rd**** Government Mr. Jefferson 3****rd**** Trigonometry Mr. Varner **

**4****th ****Spanish Mrs. Goff 4****th**** English Mr. Mason **

**5****th ****Lunch****5****th****Lunch**

**6****th ****P.E Coach Clapp 6****th**** Biology Mr. Banner **

**7****th ****Biology Mr. Banner 7****th**** P.E Coach Clapp**

**Bella's schedule:**

**1****st**** English Mr. Mason**

**2****nd**** Government Mr. Jefferson**

**3****rd ****Trigonometry Mr. Varner**

**4****th ****Spanish Mrs. Goff**

**5****th ****Lunch**

**6****th ****Biology Mr. Banner**

**7****th ****P.E Coach Clapp**

It didn't take long for the whisper's to start and the introductions. Look at them they are hot some boy said, I call dibs on the blonde another male said, I got dib on the dark haired beauty I heard another male said, they had plastic surgery I heard a female say. It went on and on like that - We don't let it bother us we have heard it all before. Guys are the same everywhere you go, Girls are just as bad as the guys. Just then we heard a familiar voice **" Ladies, ladies where are you headed off in such a hurry?" Mike said **

I thought oh kill us now he is never going to leave us alone. **Tyler said " We could give you a tour of the school and walk you to class. **Rosalie said **" No thank you, we have a map. I think we can manage this school isn't very big."**

I said " See you in 2nd period Alice and I walked away"

**Alice " Have fun in Spanish see you at lunch Rosalie"**

**Rosalie said " Be good and I'll see you at lunch."**

Alice and I walked into our English class and introduced our self's to the teacher. He seated us next to each other which was great for us. We sat and talked about going to Seattle for a shopping trip. When the class started filling up with kid's. We seen two familiar face's it was Jasper and Edward. They looked at us and smiled we ignored them and continued talking to each other.

**Jasper said " Hi Alice and Bella I see we meet again."**

I said " Yeah small world isn't it."

**Alice said " Hello Jasper and Edward Sorry, we didn't recognize you without your groupies."**

**Edward said " We can say the same about you, can't we."**

I said " What are you Jealous?"

**Jasper said " No we are not, but you sound like you are." **He smiled-

I said "You wish!"

I turned sideways to talk to Alice again, we ignore them the rest of class. Really didn't care to hear what they had to say. The bell rang and Alice and I walked out of the class with them following behind us.

I said " Alice see you in 4th period have fun." I heard Rosalie calling my name and I walked over to her. We walked into class together and introduced ourselves to the teacher. He handed us our text books and seated us in the back of the class. We took our seats then **Rosalie said " I had class with Emmett last period"** I said " We had class with Edward and Jasper" So I said " Alice want's to go shopping in Seattle this weekend." she said **" Sounds like fun I'm in." **I said "Anything to get us out of this shit hole of a town." While we where talking the class started to fill with student's. This time it was three familiar faces. Just great I thought- Emmett, Jasper and Edward took the seats next to us. I looked at Rosalie and grimaced-

I said " Karma is a bitch isn't it." she looked at me and we both laughed-

**Emmett said " What's so funny?" **

I said " I don't know maybe stalker much." We laughed-

**Edward said " If you remember correctly we where here before you. That makes you the stalkers not us."** He smiled-

**Rosalie said " If it where up to us we wouldn't even be here."**

I said " Then you could have this Hill Billy Hell to yourselves to rule."

**Emmett said " Why are you here anyways?"**

I said " We got expelled from another school. Now we are being forced to live in this shit whole of a town."

**Emmett said " How did you get expelled from school?"**

We both laughed then **Rosalie said " We car jacked the Principles car and totaled it. He shouldn't of been a dick to my sister pay back is a bitch."**

**Jasper said " What did he do to your sister?"**

I said " Some guy tried to grope her and she hit him. They suspended her and did nothing to him."

**Rosalie said " So we got revenge."**

I said " It was funny as hell you should of seen his face." we both laughed- "He must of change to 5 different shades of purple."

Then the class started so we stop talking and listen to the lecture. This teacher is boring as hell and I'm starting to fall asleep.

**Rosalie said " Bella your falling asleep."**

I said " This is boring I already learned this shit in the 9th grade."

**Rosalie said " Remember our agreement."**

I looked at her and nodded then I said " Your right but this is going to be tuff to keep."

Mr. Jefferson said "Bella and Rosalie you have not read this chapter. So I won't make you take the quiz. I will have you take this quiz on Friday that way you have time to catch up. I raised my hand and said " I am ready to take it now thank you very much." He pissed me off acting like I'm stupid, I maybe a trouble maker but I have a high grade point average. **He said **

" **Okay but if you fail there wont be any retakes."** I looked at Rosalie she new I was pissed

I said " What the fuck! Does he think I'm stupid or what?"

**She said " Bella calm down just breath prove him wrong that will shut him up."**

**Emmett said " What's the big deal take it Friday."**

I said " There might be a lot of dumb fucks in this class, but I'm not one of them. Mind your own dam business anyways."

Then Mr. Jefferson started passing out the test I got mine and I finished it in 5 minutes. I got up and walked mine up to him to grade he had a smug look on his face. Then he started correcting it and I got all the answer correctly. He wrote 100% on my paper and I smiled at him and walked away. Smug fucking prick I thought to myself- I walked back over to my seat and sat down. Rosalie laughed then she said **" You just couldn't resist could you?" **I said " No. that arrogant prick thinks because I look like I do that I'm stupid." Then everyone started walking up to him to turn in there quizzes. We sat there chatting to each other while he graded the papers.

Then he started handing them back to the class. **He said " All the answer you got wrong you need to study on. They might or might not be on the final chapter test." **He handed me and Rosalie our papers and told us good job. Thank god the bell rang and we headed off to our next class. We walked into Trigonometry and introduced ourselves to the teacher. He handed us our work books and seated us yet again in the back of the class.

We where talking when two familiar face's walked in. Oh shit I thought- Mike and Tyler sat on both sides of us.

**Mike said " So how is your first day going so far?" **

I said " It's going fine so far."

I looked to the front of the class and Edward walked into the room. He looked at Mike and he looked pissed off. He took the seat in front of me and didn't say a word to me.

**Mike said " Why don't you sit with us at lunch?"**

I said " No thank you."

**Tyler said " What about you babe?"**

**Rosalie said " No thank you, we have a date with Emmett and his brother's for lunch."**

I looked at her then she winked at me. Edward turned around and looked at us. We both smiled at him then he shook his head. I looked at Tyler then at Mike and they didn't look very happy at all. We'll they need to get a clue we don't like them. Class started and Mr. Jefferson wrote problems on the black board. I got called to the black board to solve the problem. I got up and walked to the front of the class. I could hear people talking about me while I got up. I got up to the board and wrote out the problem then I solved it. I turned to look at the teacher and **he said " That is correct Miss Swan you can go back to your seat now."** It went like that through the whole class everyone taking turns at the board. Then finally the bell rang I was happy this class was over.

I walked out of class with Rosalie and was greeted at the door by Alice. We both said " See you at lunch." We started to head off to our Spanish class. We walked into the room and introduced ourselves to the Mrs. Goff. She handed us a text book and a worksheet and seated us in the back of the class. This class there where a few familiar faces but none that we have spoken to so far. Class passed in a blur before we new it class was over.

We headed to the lunch room to meet up with Rosalie. **Alice said " So how was your day so far?"**

I said " Very stimulating."

She laughed- Rosalie walked in and we got into line to get our lunch.

I said " Oh yeah! Rose here has us sitting with Emmett and his brother's for lunch.

**Alice said " That's funny Jasper invited us and I told him No."**

**Rosalie said " It was between them or Mike and Tyler. I chose the lesser of two evil's."**

While we where standing in line Emmett and his brother's walked in. They walked over to us and stood inline with us. So **Emmett said " I hear your sitting with us at lunch."**

**Alice said "Jasper invited me to sit with him at lunch."**

**Rosalie said " Yes I heard that as we'll , but if you don't want us to. Then I'm sure we won't have a problem sitting with Mike and Tyler."**

**Edward said " No! We don't have a problem with you sitting with us."**

I didn't say anything I just didn't want to sit with Mike and Tyler. We all grabbed our lunch and headed to the empty table. As we where walking to the table we heard a range of comments from the boys to the girls. It wasn't something we haven't had before. As we where taking our seats my cell went off. We looked at the caller id I looked at Rosalie and Alice and shook my head. I was instantly pissed off-

I answered " What the fuck do you want?"

**Robert said " We wanted to come and visit you."**

I answered " I don't fucking think so! Your are that fucking stupid! Oh, yeah how's your car anyways?" we laughed- **Rosalie said " To bad they weren't in it."**

**Robert said " Feisty aren't you? We are coming to get our property."**

I said " You, Frank and Tom can all go fuck yourselves." **Alice said " That would be a site to see." **We laughed-

**Robert said " You think that is fucking funny bitch. I fucking love you!"**

I said " You know what I love Robert? The quick sand you walk upon."

**Robert said " You belong to me don't fucking forget that Bitch." **

I said " The fuck I am! Call me a fucking bitch again and I'll show you what a bitch I can be." **Edward said " Who the fuck is that?"**

I said " Don't worry about it Edward he's nothing but scum."

**Robert said " Edward! GRR.. You better not be with anyone else."**

I said " Actually we are sitting with our boyfriends right now."

**Robert said " We will fucking kill you and your fucking sister's."**

I said " Don't your fucking threaten me asshole. If you lay one hand on my sister's I will fucking kill you."

**Rosalie said " Let me fucking talk to him" **I handed her the phone-

**She said " What the fuck did you just say?" **He said something-

**Rosalie said " That will be the last fucking thing you will ever do." **He talked-

**Rosalie said " If you call us again or come near any of us I will personally cut your fucking dick off and make you eat it." **Then she hung up-

**Alice said " What the fuck is going on?"**

**Rosalie said " They threaten to kill us if we let anyone touch there property."**

**Alice said " If they fucking touch any of you I will make them fucking regret it."**

Bella said " We are not going to let them get a fucking chance. I looked over and seen Edward and his brothers. We forgot they were there listening to us talk. They looked pissed off- I said "We will talk about this later."

**Emmett said " What the fuck is going on?" **Jasper and Edward nodded-

I said " Well if you must know Robert, Frank and Tom ex. boyfriends. We wouldn't sleep with them so they cheated on us. They invited us on a date, we went to meet them and they where having sex with three girls.

**Alice said " Yes they called it punishment."**

I said " So we got even and blew up their cars."

**Jasper said " Should we worry?" **We laughed-

**Rosalie said " Why? They don't know where we are."**

I said " Plus they are to stupid to do anything. If they do come will have to break that promise."

**Rosalie said " I didn't think keeping this promise would be so hard." **

**Edward said " What promise?"**

I said " We made a promise to stay out of trouble. To play it straight and not blow shit up." They looked surprised then worried-

**Alice said "No! We don't start shit we finish them. We don't go around causing trouble it comes to us."**

**Rosalie said " We know what we want and don't want and we stick together. If you are going to hang out with us you should know that."**

I wanted to change the subject. So I said " Emmett! What do you do around here for fun?"

**He said " There isn't much to do in this town if you want fun. You go to Seattle or Tacoma."**

**Alice said " We are planning to go to Seattle this weekend. Do you guy's want to come?"**

**Rosalie said " Yeah! We can go clubbing."**

**Alice said " We will go shopping first then rent a motel room."**

I said " So are you guys in or not?"

**Emmett said " Sure we will go."**

**Alice said " If you go with us then I get to pick out your clothes."**

I seen the guy's didn't like that but they had really no choice. I said " I think that's so cute. You guy's actually thinking you have a choice." Then they looked at us and we smiled and laughed at them.

**Edward said " What makes you think that we will not have a choice?"**

I said " Sorry but Alice doesn't understand the word No, when it comes to fashion. Learn it, live it, love it or beware of the wrath that is Alice."

**Jasper said " I will trust Alice to dress me."**

**Emmett said " Because you my dear brother are already whooped." **

Alice kissed Jasper on the cheek and he smiled. I had to admit they really do look cute together. Jasper had a calm personality and seemed easy to be around. I got the impression not many people got that close to him. He really didn't talk much he was real quiet. I bet if you pissed him off he would kick some major ass.

I said " So Jasper, I want to know do you have a bad temper?"

**He said " Why do you want to know?"**

I said " I'm guessing your very quiet unless someone pisses you off."

**He said " I guess it takes a lot to piss me off. **Then he said **"What about you?"**

I said " Rosalie's got the worst temper out of all of us. Alice and I are about a five compared to hers."

**Alice said " When it comes to being stubborn Bella here takes the cake."**

**Emmett said " Edward and Bella are good for each other then." **we laughed-

**Rosalie said " When it comes to bossy Alice here tips the scale 10 plus."**

**Edward said " Emmett is the most competitive of us all he hates to lose."**

**Jasper said " What class do you have next Alice?"**

**Alice said " I have P.E."**

**Jasper said " I have Spanish but I'll walk you to P.E if that's alright."**

So I said " Rosalie and I have Biology with Mr. Banner next. Should we expect a visit from any of you?"

**Edward said " Emmett and I have that class as well."**

**Rosalie said " Good you can walk us to class."**

I said " Rosalie they don't have to we know where it is."

**Emmett said " Non since we will walk you to class."**

**Jasper said " Who is whooped now dear brother." **we all laughed-

The bell rang and we got up and emptied our tray's and walked to class. Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand and Edward grabbed mine. We heard a few comments from the girls but didn't care. They walked us to class and went to there tables. The teacher had me sit with Edward while Rosalie sat with Emmett. His reason for doing so was because they had high grades in the class and could help us out. I mumbled another jack ass teacher thinks I'm stupid.

**Edward said " Don't let him bother you."**

I said " I hate it when they assume that I'm stupid."

I could hear Rosalie and Emmett talking but I didn't pay attention. I just wanted this day to be over. This school was way behind the schools we have attended. It's boring learning the same things over again. We had Chapter review we where going to have a test tomorrow. Great I don't have to study I thought to myself-

**Edward said " So Bella would you and your sister's want to come to our house today after school?"**

I looked at him in surprise then I said " Sure why not, we don't have anything else planned. So far my sister's are getting along we'll with your brother's."

**Edward said " You can follow us to our house after school."**

I said " What about all those other groupies?"

**He said " We have groupies but so do you. We ignore them most of the time but at times its hard to avoid them."**

I said " I know what you mean, some don't seem to take no for a answer."

**Edward said " So Bella what do you like to do for fun?"**

I said " I like to read and listen to music."

**Edward said " Do you play any instruments?"**

I said " Piano and guitar."

**Edward said " I play the piano as well."**

I said " I'm better at the guitar than the piano."

**Edward said " We shall see tonight when you come over to my house."**

I said " You have a piano?"

**Edward said " Yes! I actually have a Grand Piano."**

I said " I've always wanted to play on a Grand Piano."

**He said "Great you can today."**

I smiled at him I was excited now to go to his house. I miss my piano back home we couldn't bring it with us. Class was almost over when Emmett tapped me on my shoulder and said **" Bella what class do you have next?"**

I said " I have P.E with Rosalie and I hate it."

**Edward said " Good then I will walk you to class."**

I said " You have P.E as well?"

**Edward said " Jasper and I have P.E next class."**

We got into PE and introduced ourselves to the Couch Clapp. He gave us our uniforms and said for us to just watch today. Rosalie and I took our seat's on the bench. We watched Edward and Jasper play basketball. While we where sitting there a few girl's came over to them. Both girl's put there arm around Edwards and Jaspers waist and kissed there cheek. Then the guys said something to them then they walked away. We where instantly pissed off, then the two girls walked over towards us.

Two bottle blondes walked over to us one said **" I'm Jessica and this is Lauren."**

**Lauren said " Your new here so you need to learn your place here."**

I said " Excuse me? Did they send you over here to talk to us?"

**Jessica said " Yes, because you and your sister's come here and act like you own the school."**

**Rosalie said " What the hell are you talking about?"**

**Jessica said " Edward and Jasper are ours! I'm telling you now stay away from them."**

**Lauren said " Yes! Leave them alone or else." **She was mad-

I said " That's not what Edward said when he was screaming my name last night."

Rosalie and I laughed Jessica screamed **" You bitch!"**

Rosalie grabbed my arm but I shook it off and stood up. I said " Excuse me!"

**Rosalie said " I think that blonde dye is affecting your brains."**

**Jessica said " They are just using you to make us jealous."**

I said " Who the hell says that we want them anyways?"

**Jessica said " Everyone want's them but they know to stay away."**

**Lauren said " Everyone except you three whores."**

It was a natural reaction it was like someone took over my body. I threw back my fist and punched her right into the mouth. Jessica went to swing and Rosalie punched her in the mouth as well. They both took off running and crying towards the lockers. We sat back down and acted like nothing happened.

I said " Shit, bitch made me break my promise."

**Rosalie said " I know but it felt so good." **we nodded-

I can't believe they let them kiss them right in front of us. They didn't do anything to stop them. If they think they can treat us like that, and get away with it. They have another thing coming to them. They can fucking go to hell. We turned to look at them and they where watching us. We gave them the most evil look we could give them. We wanted them to know they fucked up then I flipped them off. They tried to walk towards us but the Coach called them back.

I turned towards Rosalie and I said " Just fucking great we had plans to go to there house today. They would of tried to put another notch in there bed post. I am so done with this shit before it even starts."

**She said " They are just like every other asshole's that we've meet." **

I said " Why the fuck would they do that shit in front of us?"

**She said " If they want us to leave them alone we will."**

I said " We aren't desperate fuck them if they want to be that way."

**She said " No! We don't need or fucking want players."**

I said " Just as we decided to give them a chance they do this to us."

**She said " Your right."**

I said " It's not like we could ever trust them."

**Rosalie said " They will not get away with this shit."**

I said " Don't worry about it there not worth it. If that's how he is I'm glad I found out now."

**Rosalie said " Your right save us from future heartache."**

I said " If they want those fake bitches then they can have them."

**Rosalie said " I agree, if that's what they want they can have them. I don't fucking care anymore."**

I said " We have to tell Alice this is going to hurt her."

**Rosalie said " Yes, but if we don't tell her she will be pissed at us."**

Edward and Jasper started to walk over towards us. We stood up and walked into the locker room. We didn't want to talk to them we just wanted to get out of there. I wasn't in the mood to do anything anymore. I just wanted to go home and sulk. We bumped into Jessica and Lauren again in the locker room. We walked past them and out the door as fast as we could. We found Alice she was standing by Emmett's car talking.

I said " Alice we need to talk."

**Alice said " I'll be right back Emmett."**

I said " Alice were not going to there house."

**Alice said " Why aren't we?"**

**Rosalie said " We where in gym class and two girls walked over to Edward and Jasper. They kissed them and they didn't do anything to push them away. Jessica said that Edward and Jasper sent them over to threaten us."**

I said " They called all three of us whores and said stay away from our boyfriends."

**Alice said " What? They did that right in front of you?" **she was pissed-

I said " We should just go home before we do something stupid."

While we where talking all three guys walked over towards us.

**Edward said " Are you still coming over to our house?"**

**Rosalie said " We prefer not to be another notch in your headboard."**

**Edward said " Were the hell did that come from?"**

I said " Why don't you just invite Jessica and Lauren I'm pretty sure they will come."

**Jasper said " This is bullshit we don't even get to defend ourselves do we?"**

**Rosalie said " Yes, why don't you explain why her lips where on your cheek?"**

Jasper went to say something but I cut him off . I said " Come on girls we have better things to do."

**Alice said " If you ever send those bitches after my sister's again. To do your dirty work for you. You will be changing your wardrobe and life style."**

**Emmett said " Rosalie! Why are you mad at me? I'm not my stupid brother's."**

**Rosalie said " See that's were the difference between us lye. Your brothers hurt my sister's and there for me. We don't stick around and let anyone come between us."**

Jasper and Edward tried to say sorry and explain but it was to late. We didn't want to stick around and listen to more lies. We just wanted to get home and sulk. I thought this is just perfect finally meeting someone who seems perfect. Then he turns out to be a total dick and a coward. If they didn't want anything to do with us then they could of said so. Instead of sending those bitches to threaten us.

We got into the car and back out of our spot. Leaving the guys standing there looking stupid. We didn't even bother to look back what's the point they are assholes. **Rosalie said " I'm sorry that you both got hurt."**

I said " It's not your fault we should of listen to our guts about them."

**Alice said " I know your right, but Jasper didn't seem to be like that."**

I said " They never do, do they. We still have each other don't we?"

They looked at me and smiled **Alice said " Your right we have each other."**

**Rosalie said " We stand by each other until we are in our graves."**

I said " Yes, even then we will be buried next to each other."

**Alice said "You bitches wont get away from me that easy." **We all laughed-

We got home and went into Rosalie's room to talk. We listen to music and did makeovers and ate junk food. That was something we always did when we where upset. The guys kept texting and calling our phones but we didn't answer. It still bothered me that she kissed him and he allowed it. Why did I even care so much it shouldn't of mattered. It's not like we where dating or anything.

I kept seeing the same image over and over in my head. Jessica with her lips on Edwards cheek and arms around his waist. Seeing Edward talking to her and that pissed me off. How the hell could he be with her and talking to me. He should of said I have a girlfriend but he didn't. He held my hand while he was with someone else. What a fucking prick he was to do that to us. I did like the feeling when he held my hand. Why did he have to be such a jerk? Then to send those bitches to threaten us to stay away. What fucking nerve they had because they are cowards. They hurt not only me but my sisters and that is crossing the line. They are not going to get away with this and I new it. We all new we would make them suffer for treating us the way they did. I was already thinking of a plan for our revenge. They will rule the day they fucked with us. I was to deep in my planning to pay attention to anything else. Rosalie tapped me on the shoulder I looked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**PAYBACK'A BITCH**

**She said " One good thing came out of all of this. We got to beat those bitches asses."**

**Alice said " What did you do?"**

I said " We'll Lauren said all three of us where whores so I punched her in the mouth."

**Rosalie said " Then Jessica went to hit Bella so I punched her in the mouth."**

**Alice said " I wish I could of seen it."**

**Rosalie said "I'm fairly sure you'll get your own chance."**

**Alice said " So how should we get our revenge?"**

I said " I say we make them cupcakes with laxatives in it."

**Alice said " Yes! We can say we felt bad about our little fight, and wanted to make it up to them."**

**Rosalie said " Yes! We will go to school and act like nothing happened. Then we will give them the cup cakes we made for them." **

I said " Yes, we will have to flirt with them so they don't get suspicious."

**Alice said " Guy's are so stupid."**

I said " Let's go to the store and get what we need."

We heading off to the store and got our supply's cake mix, powdered sugar, Ex-lax, cup cake holders, cup cake pan and eggs. Then we headed home so we can bake our cup cakes. This will teach them to fuck with us-

We got home and I started mixing the cake mix. Alice made the frosting we needed for the cup cakes. Rosalie melted the ex-lax to add to half of the cake mix. I split the cake mix into two bowls and Rosalie added half of the ex-lax to the batter. Then Rosalie put the cup into the cup cake pan. We added half the batter into the blue and green cups. Then the other half of the batter we made added that to the pink and yellow cups. That way we would not get them mixed up. We will eat only the pink and yellow cup cakes. We put them into the oven to bake.

Then we took the frosting and split that up into two bowls. One bowl we added the rest of the ex-lax. This is going to be funny as hell to watch them run all day. Literally run all day - Alice set the timer and we started to cook dinner. We made hamburgers for dinner while we waited for the cup cakes to cool. We ate and talked about what we where doing tomorrow. Yes it's a little mean but they do disserve it. After about two hours we frosted the cup cakes and took them and put them in a container.

Alice took them to her room to keep dad from eating the wrong one's. We set three aside for us to eat in front of the guys. She placed them into another container. I can't wait for tomorrow this is going to be good. We washed the dishes and put dad's dinner in the oven and headed off to get ready for bed. I laid in my bed trying to fall asleep, every time I closed my eye's. I seen Jessica kissing Edwards cheek. I couldn't get that image out of my head. I don't know why it's bothering me this much but it is. I tossed and turned all night I just couldn't sleep, and when I did fall asleep I would dream about it. GRR what the fuck is it about him gee's I just met him. I said to myself " Bella he's just a player he's only going to hurt you, let it go." Nothing I did or said made that image go away. Finally when I did fall asleep the alarm clock woke me up.

I got up and jumped into the shower and went into my room. Alice set out a pair of hip huggers and blue half top on my bed. I got dressed did my hair and make up. Then I headed downstairs to wait for my sisters. Rosalie and Alice walked down stairs in matching outfits.

I said " Dam if you weren't my sister's and I wasn't straight I'd fuck you both."

Rosalie and Alice lost it they started laughing. Dad said " Bella I don't ever want to hear you say that again. I said " Sorry dad I'm just in a goofy mood. Oh Alice did you grab the cup cakes?"

**Alice said " Yes I grabbed them I'm going to put them on a paper plate."**

**Rosalie said " Let's go so we can beat them to school."**

We all hugged and kiss dad goodbye and headed to the car. We drove to school and waited for the guys to arrive. I thought this should be funny as hell. We where watching the entrance for the guys to arrive. After about 5 minutes they pulled in. We got out of the car with smiles on our faces and walked over to them.

I said " Hello boy's!"

**Alice said " We felt kind of bad for being such bitches yesterday. We made you cupcakes to apologies."**

**Emmett said " What did you do to them?"**

**Rosalie said " Emmy Pooh why would you hurt me like that?" **poker face-

I said " This is just so mean, we spent all that time making these for you and you hurt our feeling like this."

**Alice said " Fine if you don't want them! I'm fairly sure Mike and Tyler would love to have them."**

**Jasper said " No! We want them thank you."**

**Edward said " Bella I'm sorry for my brother being stupid. I trust you he grabbed one and started eating it." **I kissed him on the cheek-

I said " Good!" He smiled-

**Jasper said " Alice I really am sorry then he kissed her on the cheek."**

**Alice said " I understand believe me."**

Alice handed Jasper and Emmett a cup cake and they ate it. Rosalie kissed Emmett on the cheek and said **" That's a good boy." **Then we grabbed ours and started eating it. I said " Come on we better get to class before we have to run." we smiled- (I know we are evil as hell)

**EDWARDS POV}**

Bella, Alice, Jasper and me headed off to our first period class. We walked into the class room talking like nothing happened. I had to admit I felt relief that we aren't fighting anymore. I had the worst night of my life last night no matter how hard I tried I couldn't sleep. I closed my eyes and I seen her, when I did sleep it was about her, I couldn't get her off my mind. I wanted her and I wanted her badly. I looked at Bella and I wondered what it was about her that has haunted my every thought.

We took our seats Bella and Alice sat between Jasper and I. Alice and Bella talked about our trip to Seattle this weekend. I had to admit I was excited about being alone with her this weekend. Class past in a blur nothing really special happened. Beside the fact I held hands with Bella all class. Every now and then she would look at me. I smiled she had the most beautiful brown eye's I have ever seen. I just couldn't look away when she looked at me like that. I felt like a deer getting caught in a headlight. The bell rang and we headed off to our next class. Rosalie and Bella sat in between Emmett and I Jasper took the seat next to me. I had to admit I was really feeling happy. I have never met anyone like Bella in my life. She was so beautiful to a point that it almost hurt to look away from her.

**JASERS POV}**

We walk into class and I took my seat next to Edward. We were halfway through class when my stomach started to hurt. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't stand it any longer. I raised my hand and asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom. Then I got up and ran to the toilet as fast as I could. I swear my ass was a frosty machine that didn't have an off switch. Every time I thought I was done it started back up. I Finally was able to make it back to class. The pain in my stomach was almost bearable. I walked back into class and I notice Rosalie and Bella were smiling at me. Then I looked to see my brother's and they where not in there seat's. I said

" **Bella, were are my brother's" **she said " I think they had to run" They laughed-

**Rosalie said " So Jasper did you like the cup cakes?" **Another round of laughter-

**I said " What the hell did you do to us?"**

Bella said " Ex-lax makes great frosting doesn't it Jasper."

**I said " What!? You put ex-lax in the cup cakes." **They laughed-

Bella said " We just gave you what you deserved, payback a bitch isn't it."

**Rosalie said " Come on Bella let's go to class before were late."**

Bella said " Yes, Something does stick around here."

Then they grabbed there books and walked out laughing. Those girls are evil as hell they fucked with the wrong brothers. I'm going to show them paybacks. My stomach started hurting again I grabbed our stuff and ran to the toilet. Another round of frosties coming up dam bitches will pay. My ass is fucking burning and my stomach hurts like hell.

I bumped into my brothers in the bathroom. They where making frosties as well. I said **" We should go home those bitches did this to us."**

**Edward said " What?"**

I said " They feed us ex-lax in the cupcakes."

**Emmett said " How do you know that?"**

I said " I walked into class to grab my stuff and they where laughing at us. They told me what they did then **Bella said " Paybacks a bitch isn't it Jasper?"**

**Edward said " Oh it's on but first let's go home. We need to plan anyways."**

We got into the car and drove home cursing and plotting our revenge. We got home and ran past our mom and ran into our bathrooms. I finally got done and walked into the living room. **Mom said " What did school let out early?"**

I said " No!"

**She said " Why are you home then?"**

I said " These girls at school feed us cupcakes with ex-lax frosting." she laughed-

**She said " Why would they do that?"**

I said " Yesterday at school we meet Alice, Bella and Rosalie they are sisters. We flirted with them they flirted with us and we hung out. Then in P.E Jessica and Lauren our stalkers walked into gym and kissed us on the cheek. Edward and I told them to leave us the hell alone."

**Edward said " We'll Jessica and Lauren got mad and threaten Rosalie and Bella. Lied to them about us being their boyfriends. We got into an argument and now you know."**

**She said " I like these girl's you boy's are in trouble."**

I said " Thanks for your support! Your supposed to be on our side."

**She said " I am but I'm also am a female so I understand how they feel."**

**Emmett said " Not helping Mom." **she laughed-

**She said " We'll, I just remembered when I did that to a guy." **We look at each other in shock. **" He was trapped in an elevator when it kicked it."** Then she walked off laughing. Why the hell are females so evil? They stick together when it comes to situations like this. We are so going to get even with these girls. I had to admit Alice had me fooled she is going down. I said " They are so going to pay." Then I ran back to the toilet another round of frosties coming up. This is definitely going to be a long fucking day.

**EMMETTS POV}**

First they get mad at me for something I had no idea about. Then they give us there evil fucking cupcakes. Now I'm running to the toilet my ass and stomach hurt. Jessica and Lauren are crazy bitches they don't understand what No means. Now Rosalie and her sisters are pissed off at us. I have to admit they are spiteful as hell. Dam we are such fools to think they wouldn't get even. They caught us off guard with the whole ex-lax cup cakes. They are going to learn we are champions when it comes to pranks. They are going to regret fucking with us. So I said " We are so going to get even with these girls. They are not going to get away with this."

**Edward said " I say we buy 20 cans of shaving cream and paint and decorate their car."**

**Jasper said " That would be funny as hell."**

I said " Yeah they are going to have a hell of a time cleaning the car up. That would seriously piss them off."

**Edward said " We will go and get the shaving cream and we will go to there house tonight."**

I said " I'm going set up the camcorder, we don't want to miss there reactions do we?" we laughed-

**Jasper said " I'm thinking someone's going to be late for school tomorrow."**

I said " This is going to be funny as hell." we all laughed-

**Jasper said " Lets go to the store and get what we need. **

We got up and headed to the store to buy our supply's. We got into the store and bought 20 cans of shaving cream. We had to decorate it as well so we got 15 cans of silly string, 6 containers of glitter, 12 bags of gum drops, 3 boxes of condoms to decorate the car. We spent the entire day running to the bathroom. My ass hurt so badly and all I could think of those girls are evil. Tonight they will learn we are better at pranking than they are. We filled the condoms with helium and tied them with some ribbon.

We filled Jaspers car with the condoms. Dad walked out and seen what we where doing. **Dad said " I remember when that happened to me." Edwards said " What did you do?" Dad said " I married her." **He laughed and walked away. I can't believe Mom did that to dad.

**EDWARDS POV}**

We snuck over to there house about 2 am all the lights in the house where off. We took all the balloons and placed them randomly around the car. Five on the front and back bumper two on the antenna. Then we took the shaving cream and painted the whole car. Then we grabbed the glitter and threw it all over the car. Then we threw the gum drops all over the car in random spots. Then we grabbed the silly string and sprayed the entire car with it. I had to admit if it where my car I would be pissed.

Then we took turns taking poses of us with the car. The car looked funny as hell. Emmett pulled out his video camera and set it up in the tree. Then we got into the car and drove home laughing our asses off. It was 4am by the time we walked back in the door. We went off to our rooms to take a nap before school. I can't wait to see them tomorrow.

**BELLA'S POV}**

I woke up in the morning feeling a little bad about what we did. I hope we didn't hurt them to badly. I really did like Edward but he needed to be taught a lesion. Now they all know not to fuck with us. I took a shower and got ready for school. Alice wanted us to wear something nice today. To make up for what we did to the guys we all felt a little bad. We all got dressed did our hair and makeup and headed for the kitchen to eat.

We ate cereal and drank some orange juice grabbed our stuff and headed for the door. Rosalie started yelling "WHAT THE FUCK IM GOING TO KILL THEM THEY ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" Alice and I ran out the door to see what she is yelling about. What I saw was the scariest shit I have ever seen. They had condoms on the car shaving cream, gum drops, glitter and silly string. What a fucking mess and we had to clean it up. They are so dead when she gets to them.

Alice said " Those bastards will pay for this."

I said " Those cup cakes weren't shit compared to what we will do to them now."

Rosalie said " They hurt my baby! They will pay and pay they will."

We started to clean the car up it was such a mess. We had to pop the balloons scrape the shit off the windows. It took 2 hours to get it off just the windows. The longer it took the more madder we got. I said " We are going to come up with something good." everyone nodded in agreement- We decided to take the car to the carwash to wash the rest off of the car. It took us a total of $50 dollars and 4 hours to wash the shit off the car. The shaving cream was the hardest to get off. The more we wet it the more bubbles and mess it made. By the time we where done we where a fucking mess. There was no point of going to school by the time we took a shower and got ready, school would be over. We got home and looking like wet cats it was horrible. I yelled " THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!"

Alice said " Lets get in the house and clean up."

Rosalie said " They are going to regret fucking with us."

We got into the house and started to plot our revenge. We took a shower and got dressed and meet up in Rosalie's room. We where in deep thought trying to come up with something good.

I said " I got it! We sneak at the school tonight and we go to there lockers. We set up paint to explode in there faces when they open them up."

Rosalie said " Yes there lockers aren't next to each other so it should work."

Alice said " I say we use Orange paint and glitter yes lots of glitter."

I said " That's perfect they will glitter for weeks."

Rosalie said " This is going to be good."

We got up and went off to the stores to get our supply's. Alice bought the glitter there was a lot of bottles. Rosalie went to buy the bright orange paint and I went to the hardware store. We went home and brought our bags into the house. We went into my room to get our paint bombs set up. We grabbed our bottles and filled them with paint and glitter. There was a total of 12 bottles filled 6 paint and 6 glitter. This was going to be a mess and a half. They are going to have fun cleaning themselves off. They are going to be all glittery and orange tomorrow. We decided to wait until it got dark to sneak out the house. The lockers were outside so it should be an easy task.

Now we just have to wait until it's time to go. Dad got home we ate dinner and watched a movie then went off to bed. We set the alarm for 3am so that we gave ourselves enough time.

**EMMETTS POV}**

The girls never show up for school today. That must have been some mess they had to clean up. We decided to drive over to there house and get the video camera. We parked at the corner Jasper played look out Edward was the get away driver and I had to get the camera. I got out of the car and ran into the trees and retrieved the camera then I ran back to the car. The camera was still recording so I know it worked. We got home and put the tape in the VCR and hit play. We fast forward the tape until we seen Rosalie boys did that girl have lungs on her. We laughed-

Jasper said " Dam she is pissed."

Then Bella and Alice ran out they started yelling death threats.

Edward said " Bella looks mad as hell but she is hot."

Jasper said " I can say that about Alice as well."

I said " Yes me to Rosalie is my dream girl."

We watched them clean the car windows they kept falling and slipping over the mess. Bella was a mess and every time she fell she yelled at Edward saying how she was going to cut his balls off. We all laughed-

Alice she looked like a drowned cat and she kept threats going on about Jasper as well something to do with castration and stringing him by his balls. I had to admit this is some funny shit- Rosalie she was the scariest she wanted my head on a platter. She was very graphic on her torture of my male anatomy. Mom walked in and asked what we where watching that was so funny. I told her it's a home video- we laughed-

She started to watch the movie then she yelled at us. She said " You did that to those poor girls. I thought I raised you better than that." Bella slipped and pulled Alice down with her. We started laughing again I said " I bet if we sold this shit we would make a lot of money. This is the funniest shit I have ever watched." Rosalie tried to pick Alice up and they slipped and fell on top of Bella. We laughed again- Then they got into the car and drove away. I fast forward the tape until we seen them pull up. They got out of the car yelling and talking about revenge. I had to admit they looked horrible from the crap we put them through. Then they walked into the house so I hit stop on the VCR.

Jasper said " Wonder what revenge they have planned for us?"

Edward said " I don't know maybe we should wear a cup to protect our balls."

I said " I agree they looked really mad. You think we should be worried?"

Jasper said " I think we should conceder the possibility they match us in pranks."

Edward said " I say we keep an eye out tomorrow."

I say we watch the tape again we all laughed and hit rewind. Dad came home and we asked if he wanted to watch. He said "Is this about your revenge."

I said " Of course." we laughed-

We hit play and we all laughed all over again. I bet this shit will never get old. Then dad said " You boys are in the dog house ." then he laughed - Then it came to the end and I hit stop again.

Dad said " I'm so looking forward to what they do next to you." Then he got up and walked out of the room laughing. I had to admit what dad said had me scared.

I said " Dad is evil"

Edward said " I have to agree what he said has me worried"

**ROSALIE'S POV}**

The alarm clock went off we got up and dressed all in black. Bella and Alice meet me in the living room. I checked and dad was asleep snoring so we snuck out the house. We got into the car and coasted down the block. Then I shifted into gear and we drove to the corner near the school. We got out the car with our supply's and snuck into the school and found there lockers. We picked there locks something we learned back at home. We set up our bombs to go off when they opened the door. Then we set up Polaroid cameras so they would take a picture when the bombs went off. We wanted to see there faces.

Then we locked there lockers and went back to the car. We got in and drove home laughing our asses off. We snuck back into the house and went back to our rooms. I quickly fell back to sleep before I new it the alarm clock went off. I got up got into the shower got dressed and went off to the kitchen to eat before school. I yelled " Come on we want to get there early so we can watch." We got into the car and drove to school. We hide in the hallway facing there lockers and waited for them. Bella taped me on the shoulder and pointed. I looked where she was pointing and it was them. We sat there watching them talking and laughing. I seen all three of them unlock there lockers and open them. Then there was a loud boom and paint and glitter went flying everywhere. They were covered from head to toe with orange paint and glitter.

We walked towards them singing Oompa, loompa doopidi doo I have a little message for you- Then we grabbed the pictures then we laughed and walked away. They just stood there glaring at us. I think they were to angry to say anything. We stopped and looked at the pictures and turned around and looked at them. They where still standing there in shock.

I said " Alice for some reason I'm craving chocolate."

Alice said " I do too for some reason." then we laughed-

Bella said " The way some people dress for school is horrible."

I said " Boy's I think you need a shower."

They looked like they wanted to kill us. Teach them to screw with my car.

**EDWARD'S POV}**

We went to our lockers to get our things. Laughing and talking about the girls and how clean they got the car. We unlocked our lockers and opened them and heard a loud bang. Next thing I new I was covered in orange paint and glitter. I heard another noise that sounded like a camera going off. I was to stunned to say anything I was in shock. I looked over at my brothers and they looked like I felt. Then I heard oompa, loompa doopidi doo I have a little message for you- Then they grabbed the pictures then laughed and walked away.

We heard the other kids laughing and pointing at us. Some even had the nerve to take pictures. I closed my locker and walked back to my car and my brother's followed. I looked at them and I said " They are so going to pay and pay they will." We got into the car and drove back home. We walked into the house and mom was standing there. I looked at her and I said

" Don't ask." she just laughed and I ran up stairs to take a shower. They are so going to pay for this. We new they where going to prank us but didn't expect this. I have to admit Bella and her sister are evil. We are going to have to come up with something really good.

I got out the shower and got dressed and waited for my brothers. We had to get back to school. While I was waiting mom came in the room and said

" Tell me what they did now?" They set up a bomb in our lockers so when we opened them we got covered in glitter and orange paint. she said " I'm starting to really like these girls more and more everyday." Then she laughed and walked away. If I didn't know any better I would think mom was enjoying this a little to much. Emmett and Jasper finally came into the living room. I said "You ready to head back?" They both nodded we took Emmett's jeep mine needed to be cleaned. We started talking about how we are going to get revenge on them. Its going to take sometime to come up with something really good.

I said " We will fill there lockers with condoms."

Jasper said " Let's wait at least a month for paybacks."

Emmett said " Perfect that would catch them off guard."

Jasper said " We will let them sweat."

Emmett said " That's going to be hard I really want Rosalie."

I said " I know I really want Bella but we have to do this."

Jasper said " Yes, I know that's the only way this is going to work."

By the time we arrive back at school it was 4th period. I said " See you at lunch Jasper." Then Emmett and I walked into class I heard a few snicker's but nothing we couldn't handle. Class flew by really fast I was so not looking forward to lunch. Emmett and I walked to the cafeteria and met Jasper. We where sitting in line getting our lunch when the girls walked in. We didn't talk to them or say anything to them. We grabbed our lunch and headed to our table. They sat 3 tables away from us laughing and talking. We tried to ignore them the best we couldn't. It wasn't easy when we seen a few guys over there talking to them.

It took all our control to not beat the hell out of those guys. I said "This is bullshit how the hell could they do that to us?"

Jasper said " They are trying to make us jealous."

Emmett said " You think we should do the same thing?"

I said " Yes let them see how it feels." Just as we where sitting there Jessica and a few girls walked over to our table.

Jessica said " Can we sit here with you guys?"

Emmett said " Sure Jessica come sit next to Edward and me."

We laughed and joked around every now and then. I would glance at Bella and she was glaring. Her and her sister's were not happy with us. I wanted Bella next to me but I couldn't have her. I seen her sitting next to Mike, I felt my temper boil up. I wanted to beat the crap out of him and take her away from him. GRR this is so fucking frustrating, I don't know if I can handle this GRR. The bell finally rang and we got up and headed to class. I new this was going to be hard she was my lab partner. I was going to stick to the plan and not talk to her. I walked into class with Emmett and we took our seat. They walked in and took there seats next to us.

Bella said " Hello Edward"

I didn't say anything to her I just pretending she was not there.

Bella said " Why the fuck did you sit with Jessica at lunch?"

I didn't say anything I pinched my leg to keep me from yelling at her. The teacher started the class, I was relieved. I had an excuse to continue to ignore her. Rosalie tried talking to Emmett, but he didn't say a word. I notice the girls were really getting annoyed that we were not talking to them. They finally gave up trying and started talking to each other. I tried not to listen but I couldn't help it. They talked about going to Seattle and going clubbing. I think they are trying to get a reaction out of us. We didn't say anything I know Emmett and me wanted to say something. I bit my tongue every time I felt the urge to say something. I was so glad when class was over. We grabbed our stuff and walked out the door and I headed to P.E. I walked over to meet Jasper and we walked into the locker room.

We got changed and headed back into the gym. The coach had us partner up to play badminton. Jasper and Rosalie against Bella and me there is an evil force working here I just know it. We played and didn't talk at all unless we had to which I had to a few times. Finally school ended so we headed back to the locker rooms. Got changed and walked out to the parking lot we got into our car and drove home. We really didn't talk we all had things on our minds.

When we got home I went into my room and laid on my bed. I don't understand how everything got all screwed up. I really wanted to be with Bella then Jessica screwed that up for me. Bella pissed me off by not giving me a chance to explain. Then she has to sit with Mike just to piss me off. If this is how she wants to be then I'm done. I wasn't going to play anymore games with her. If she wanted Mike then she can have that rat bastard. Every time I pictured him touching her or kissing her. I got so fucking pissed off. I turned on my player- I tried to block the shit out stop me from thinking anymore. Who the hell am I kidding! I desperately want to be with Bella. GRR I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that though. I closed my eye's and I pictured her lips, her body and remembered the touch of her hand. I am going fucking insane with jealousy. I want her and I want her now.

**BELLA'S POV}**

I can't believe he would sit with Jessica at lunch just to piss me off. I was so angry I wanted to beat the shit out of both of them. I got into class and tried to talk to him but he ignored me. I asked him why he would sit with Jessica at lunch and he ignored me. I really wanted to know why, he hurt me like that with Jessica of all fucking people. He laughed and joked with her and I was so fucking pissed. I raised my hand to go to the bathroom Rosalie looked at me. I walked out of the class and snuck into the boy's gym. I smeared Ben-gay on his shorts and headed back to class. Bastard I'll show him. In gym class I watched him run around screaming. "My Balls! My fucking balls are on fire." Everyone laughed at him- I didn't get the enjoyment I would of once had. Rosalie looked at me and I nodded. She smiled- If that is what he wants then he can have her I am done playing his games. I'm just going to ignore him and act like nothing is bothering me. I have never had to deal with this crap before. I wanted Edward and he wants Jessica. I guess I'm just going to have to learn to deal with it. I got up and went to talk to my sister's I was feeling down. I walked into the room and Rosalie and Alice where talking about the guys.

I said " Why doesn't Edward want me?"

Alice said " I think he is trying to make you jealous."

I said " I don't think that's true he wouldn't speak to me at all."

Rosalie said " They ignored all three of us Bella not just you."

I say " I say we ignore them and act like it doesn't bother us."

Alice said " Let's see how they like it."

Rosalie said " If that's what they want we wont talk to them at all." we all

agreed-

The next two half months that followed was hard on all of us. We pranked them they pranked us. We didn't talk just listened and every night we would talk about them. I couldn't sleep didn't feel like eating. I couldn't get him off my mind and it was driving me crazy. Everyday I had to pretend that I didn't care, but we have so much in common. My sisters and me don't go to the cafeteria but to get our lunch. We try to avoid them as much as possible. In class we don't talk unless we have no choice. It's really not that easy to avoid someone that you want so badly that it hurts. Mike and Tyler were constantly annoying. I still haven't figured out why it bother's me so much. Every time I close my eyes I see him and when I do dream it's about him. I miss my piano times like this I really needed to play. One day during lunch I heard piano music. I followed the sound to the music room. I walked in and found the teacher playing the piano. I had to admit he was pretty good I closed my eyes and listen to the keys. I heard him clear his throat and he said who are you?

I said " I'm Bella Swan I didn't know there was a music class at this school."

He said " Do you play Piano?"

I said " Yes I do"

He said "Would you like to play?" I smiled-

I said " Yes! I would love to play. My piano is back home and I don't have one here."

He said "I'm Tony by the way and you can play during lunch if you'd like."

I walked over to the piano and I looked at the sheet music he had on the stand. I new this piece by heart so I closed my eyes and let the keys run through my fingers. Tony walked over to me and asked me if I would play in the concert Today. He said " After lunch all students where going to the cafeteria for a concert. I said " I didn't know anything about it. Sure I'd love to play for you." He handed me all the sheet music I would need. He said

" Bella I think you put a lot of heart into the music you play." Then the bell rang and we walked over to the cafeteria. The room was full of student's and he led me behind the curtain. I ran my fingers through the keys making sure they are perfect. He wanted me to start off with a solo just myself.

I looked at the song and it was (Because of you by Kelly Clarkson) I new this song and I new it very well. It reminded me of my life with my Mom. This song always made me cry and brought pain I tried to avoid. The curtain opened and I sat at the bench facing the crowd of students. I looked for my sisters and found them surprised to see me. I smiled at them they are my strength and my life. I closed my eyes and let the keys run through my fingers. A tear ran down my face before I hit my last note. Tony walked over to me and said " Good job Bella." He showed me what song to play next then they gathered in there groups. He looked at me then he nodded. I started to play as they started singing. I thought this is strange I never played like this before. I have only played for me now I'm playing for others to sing. This is a new experience for me I had to admit I liked it a lot.

Next song I had to play was (Gives you hell by all American rejects) This song they had drums and other instruments playing I had to admit it sounded pretty good. I had fun playing this song it reminded me of Edward and his brothers I had a smile on my face. I looked out in the crowd and spotted Edward. He was staring at me intently his brother's just looked shocked.

The other songs were not as good but I played what they wanted me to play. When we finished with the last song we took our bows and walked off the stage. My sister's were waiting for me at the entrance. Alice said "Bella when did you join the band geeks." I said " I didn't Tony the teacher caught me playing the piano and asked me to play in the concert today. He also said "That I could play everyday at lunch on the piano."

Tony walked over to me and asked me to join the club. I told him I had to think about it. He said " Let me know when you decide." I said " Thank you"

Rosalie said " Come on Bella time for Gym class.

I said " Thanks for reminding me." she laughed then we headed to the locker-

Everyday it's always the same shit different day. It's been over 3 months since Edward has even spoken to me. Every fucking day I have to see him in class. It was so fucking frustrating I wanted to scream. Today I felt a small relief when I caught him staring at me. Even that relief didn't last very long I needed him. I put on a brave face for my sister's but I was really miserable. Today I seen Edward and that bitch talking. She was flirting with him playing with her hair. I felt extremely disgusted and sick to my stomach. What the fuck does he see in that fake bitch anyways. I wanted to fucking beat the shit out of her. So fucking bad I could taste it on my tongue. I went off to the music room everyday and played the piano. Sometime's it helped me to relieve the desperation and frustration I was feeling. Today it didn't help at all I was so wound up and frustrated. I don't think anything could help relieve it.

Who the hell am I kidding the only one would be able to was him. I wanted his lips on mine his arms around me. I wanted his touch so fucking bad it hurt. I remember when he held my hand how good it felt. His hand wrapped around my hand like a glove. They were very strong and powerful I wanted them on my body. GRR! Why the fuck can't I get over this shit. It's driving me fucking nuts I heard the bell ring I got up and headed out the door. Time for fucking Gym class.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**SNAPPED**

Gym was the same crap as it is everyday. Edward and Jasper ignoring us and we ignored them. Every now and then I would catch Edward looking at me but then he would look away quickly. Jessica and Lauren were a constant thorn in my ass but I tried to ignore it as much as possible. I hate to admit everyday it got worse and worse. I just wanted to scream and pull my hair out of my head because I was to my breaking point. I wonder how much more can I take of this shit. I felt like I was sinking in quicksand and I couldn't get out for shit. No matter how much I struggled I still sank. The bell finally rang and we ran off to the locker room. I need to get out of here before I hurt someone.

Jessica and Lauren walked in talking about Edward and Jasper about how perfect they where. Then they made comments about me and my sisters being whores and that, Edward was to good for a whore like me. I felt my blood boil and Rosalie grabbed me and pulled me out of the locker room. "Let's go now!" She yelled I was still in my gym clothes when she dragged me out. She dragged me past Edward, Jasper and Emmett not saying a word.

I was so mad I was seeing red and I was about to explode. Seeing Edward did not make me feel better just pissed me off more. Rosalie yelled " Alice help!" I started shaking and Rosalie grabbed me throwing her arms around my shoulder's. Jessica walked out of the locker room and I fucking snapped. I started to push Rosalie off of me I took off running she tackled me to the ground. Alice ran over and helped pin me down. I yelled " Get the fuck off of me" Alice yelled " Not until you calm the fuck down!"

I pushed them off of me and they fell to the ground. Emmett grabbed me and I kicked him he pinned me holding me to his chest. I said " Let me the fuck go now. I'm going to kill that bitch." Emmett said "Bella NO calm down." I took my foot and I kicked back and he let go. I took off after Jessica and I started punching her and kicking her. Rosalie and Alice grabbed me and pulled me off of her. I said " I fucking warned your ass but no you couldn't leave it the fuck alone could you. I struggled to get free but Emmett helped hold me down. I said " If I ever hear you call me or my sisters whore's one more time, I will fucking kill you." Lauren said " We'll if the shoe fits wear it whore. I see your on your knees you should be ust to that position by now." That's when I felt Rosalie and Alice stiffen. Rosalie lunged at Lauren and started beating the shit out of her. Emmett let go of me and grabbed Rosalie and pulled her off of Lauren. I got up and lunged at Jessica again punching and kicking her again. Edward grabbed me and pulled me off of her. Edward said " Bella calm down she's not worth it." Emmett said "Jessica! Lauren! Get the fuck out of here!" Alice said "Jessica If I were you I'd keep my fucking mouth shut." Jessica said " It's not my fault your sister's are whores." Alice lunged at Jessica punching her and had her by her hair. Jasper grabbed Alice and pulled her off of Jessica. Jasper said " Alice you are so much better than her. She is nothing but a stupid bitch."

The Principal Green ran out to the parking lot with some teachers. He yelled " Ladies in my office now." Edward and his brother's let go of us we started walking to the office. Jessica said " Fucking whore's got us into trouble." I lunged at her punching and kicking her. Yelling " What the fuck I tell you, who's the stupid whore now." Emmett, Edward and Jasper pulled me off of her. Edward said " Jessica you have got to be the stupidest person I have ever fucking met." Jasper said " Jessica shut the fuck up." They dragged me to the office kicking and punching them. I wanted to hurt that fucking bitch. Lauren and Jessica were sent to the nurses office. Rosalie, Alice and me where put into a room with a long table in it. Edward and his brothers took off they didn't stick around.

Principle Green said " What the hell is going on?" Rosalie said " Jessica and Lauren have been calling us whores since we started this school. They have spread rumors about us and have threatened us. My sisters and I finally snapped. He said " Did you inform a teacher of any of this?" Alice said " No we haven't." He said " You should of told someone instead of letting it get this far." He walked out of the room and came back in with Jessica and Lauren following behind him. He told them to take a seat then he said

" Jessica is it true you've called them whores since they started school." Jessica said " I call it like I see it?" He said " I take that as a yes." They also said that you threatened them. Lauren said " We told them to stay away from our guys or else." Rosalie said " Edward and Jasper aren't your boyfriends your crazy bitches." He said " Watch the language." Jessica said " Bella is just jealous Edward is to good for a whore like her." I snapped and flew across the table and started punching her. Rosalie and Alice pulled me off of her. Lauren said " You see how these whore's are."

Alice lunged at her this time and started punching her. Rosalie and me pulled Alice off of Lauren. The principle said " I've had enough your all suspended for fighting." Jessica and Lauren since you started the threats and the problems and kept it going for so long. Seeing what I have seen for myself you are suspended for a week. Rosalie, Bella and Alice you are suspended for two day for fighting. I suggest when you return this is settled and ended. Jessica and Lauren you will be removed from Gym class and separated. Now I'm calling your parents so I suggest you go home. He called and talked to dad about what happened. Then he told us to get our stuff and to go home. We grabbed our stuff and headed for the parking lot. Edward, Emmett and Jasper where waiting for us. We walked to our car and started to get in. They walked over to us and asked what happened. Rosalie said " We are suspended for two day and they got a week." Emmett said

" Why did they get longer." Alice said " Because they picked two fights in front of the principle." Rosalie said " I had to pull Bella off Jessica and Alice off of Lauren. I swear you guys really no how to pick them." Edward yelled " We never fucking picked them!" Rosalie said " Not what Jessica said before she got her ass kicked again." I didn't want to hear this anymore I just got into the car. Edward tried talking to me but I just didn't care anymore. I tuned everyone out and was off in my own little world.

I don't know at what point they got into the car before I new it I was home. I went into my room and grabbed my guitar I didn't want to talk to anyone. How the hell could everything get all screwed up so fast. Jessica is stupid but maybe she is right Edward is to good for me. I have been in and out of trouble for as long as I remember. I had my good points but also I have my bad points. The moment I heard Jessica talking about Edward I snapped. I had to face that I'm in love with someone I could never have. He would never see me the way I needed him to see me. I made myself a promise that I will move on. Not to let it bother me and to find someone that will love and want me in return. Who the hell was I kidding something kept drawing us together. That's when the tears ran down my face and hit my guitar.

I held my guitar and turned on my player, put my ear buds in my ears. I started playing along with the songs. Until (Better than me by Hinder) came on my player. That just reminded me of what Jessica said to me. I played it a few times. There was a knock at my door but I didn't answer it. The next song that came on was ( Rest in pieces by Matchbox) I just kept playing and wishing I would find the peace to let go. To move on begging him to take it away from me. I didn't want to feel like this anymore. I played along to (Never be the same by red) I played it over and over until it was stuck in my head. I just wanted to crawl in a whole and escape the pain and the desperation I felt. I wanted to scream or run if that would help. I knew nothing would help who the fuck was I kidding. I was betrayed by my own fucking heart. I wanted to tear it out of my chest. Why the hell didn't we avoid them like we planned. (Cry by Kelly Clarkson) played on my player next. I played it over and over until I got all the tear's out. I had the song memorized living through the pain I finally understood what it meant to cry like you have never cried before. It felt like blood that wouldn't clot or stop no matter how hard you applied pressure. It felt like a faucet that wouldn't turn off. GRR what the fuck happened to me how did I lose control. I'm sitting here kicking myself over some asshole that doesn't give a dam about me. That's when the anger kicked back in but didn't completely take over the pain. The depression had a much stronger force than the anger. I heard a knock at the door I wiped my eyes and I opened the door. Rosalie and Alice were standing in my doorway. I just looked at them and didn't say anything. I really was to over whelmed to speak or wanting to talk.

Rosalie said " Bella are you alright?"

I broke down and started crying and they grabbed me and held me. I couldn't talk the pain was to over powering and it had taken over.

Alice said " Bella talk to us we want to help."

I just crumpled onto the floor and cried even harder. They held me until I fell asleep in there arms. I woke up in my bed with my sister's still holding me. I looked at there sleeping faces I realized how lucky I was to have them. I new no matter what life throws at us, they will always be by my side. It hasn't changed one bit since we where five. I sat up and I watched them they really are beautiful inside and out. It's rare that people get to see that side of any of us. We mainly only show it to one another. We have learned weakness cause more harm than good. Alice woke up and looked at me and I smiled at her. She said " Bella are you alright?"

I said " I'm better than I was thank you for being there for me.

Alice said " I love you and it's our job to be there for one another."

I said " I forgot what was important until I looked and you and Rosalie."

Alice said " Bella don't let this Jessica and Lauren get to you."

I said " I'm not it's just what she said got to me. How Edward was to good for me."

Alice said " If he can't see what a great girl you are then you are better than he is."

I said " Your right Alice I am."

Alice said " We have not seen you that upset before. We were really worried about you."

I said " I love Edward and he doesn't want me. He won't even talk to me he just ignores me like I don't exist. That hurts so much and I am frustrated and desperate that its killing me."

Alice said " I feel the same way about Jasper so your not alone there."

Rosalie said " I feel the same way about Emmett."

I said " I'm tired of feeling rejected and feeling pain. I think we should just give up they aren't going to change and we can't keep waiting for them."

Alice said " Your right Bella." Rosalie said " I agree with both of you."

I said " Let's go to the mall buy smoking hot outfits. Get dressed up and go out and do something."

Rosalie said " We can't"

Alice said " Dad grounded us for two day's so we can't do anything until Thursday."

Rosalie said "Thursday we will go to the mall and buy smoking hot outfits. Then we will wear them to school and go somewhere and have fun just us girls. We need a change of scenery and to get a break away from Forks."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE **

**THE MALL **

For the next several days we hung out and made plans. We where going to the mall on Thursday and going to Seattle Friday after school. Getting trashed and staying in a motel room, just us girls. We avoided the topic of the guys and I was relieved at that. Thursday at school I really didn't talk to anyone if I didn't have to. I started to get that trapped feeling again and wanted to tare off my skin. I had most of my classes with Edward and sat next to him. I wanted to scream or run pull my hair out something. I just didn't want to hurt anymore I wanted to feel something beside this void I was feeling. It was finally Lunch time and I went off to the music room. I walked in and turned on the lights I walked over to the piano. I stared at the keys for a long moment before I even touched them. I closed my eyes and let the music flow though my fingers. I played "Rest in pieces" I've been waiting several day's to play it on the piano. I played "Cry" Then I played "Never be the same." A few tears escaped but I ignored as best as I could. I opened my eyes and I found Edward standing in the room with me. I got up and walked past him. He tried to stop me but I shook him off and walked into the bathroom.

I stayed in there until the bell rang then I walked to class to meet Rose. I said hi to her and I took my seat and started working on writing my own song. I wanted to create a piece to express what I was feeling. I started to hear the notes in my head and tweaking them. I wrote them in my book as I heard it flow into my head. I heard the seat next to me but I didn't pay any attention to it. I just stayed in my own little world and wrote and listened. I wrote a title on the page called Scream. By the time class was over I nearly had the song written. Rosalie tapped me on the shoulder and I looked up. I didn't even notice the bell rang I was lost in my own world.

I wanted to go to the music room really badly I wanted to hear my song. To see if it sounded the way it did in my head. I don't know if I could wait until tomorrow. I said " Rosalie I need to go to the music room. I don't think I can wait until tomorrow."

Rosalie said " After school we will go to the music room."

I said " Fine I will wait, it's going to be tuff."

Rosalie said " Come on we are going to be late."

We headed off to the locker room and got dressed up for Gym. We walked into P.E I ignored everyone. I didn't talk to Rosalie that much, I was to much in my own thoughts. Badminton again just great now I had to look at him all hour. Finally the torture was over! I walked into the locker room and changed and headed back to the music room. I opened the door and turned on the lights I walked to the piano. I closed my eyes and started playing the song in my head. I had to tweak it here and there but it sounded good. Finally I had all the pieces put together just how I wanted them.

I kept my eyes closed and let the pain, frustration, and rage flow through me. I just wanted it gone, I didn't want to feel it anymore. I for the first time in my life I was giving up and giving in. I started playing my feeling's letting everyone know I wanted to scream. How I some how lost me in between and felt exposed and out of control. Waving the white flag in defeat that was so not the girl I once was. When I was done I felt hands on my shoulder's I hung my head down. Alice said " You ready?" I nodded-

Alice said " Bella what's that song called? I have never heard it before? "

I said " Scream I wrote it."

Rosalie said " I think you did a good job."

I said " Come on I want to go to the Mall"

Alice said " Bella what happened to you?"

I said " Life and assholes" we all laughed- and walked to the parking lot and got in the car and headed to the mall. Rosalie said " We are going to have fun even if it kills us, No fucking moping understand that. We are going to have fun." As we where driving Alice noticed Edward and his brother's where following right behind us. Alice said " Why the hell are they following us?" I said "Just fucking great!" Rosalie said " What ever happens we are going to not let them bother us. We all nodded-

We pulled into the parking lot and we notice a few guy's from school. Mike, Tyler and Eric where getting out of there car's. We pulled in and notice that Edward and his brother's parked not that far from us. Alice said " I have an idea let's teach them all a lesson. We will have Mike, Tyler and Eric go with us so we can get there opinion on a dress."

Rosalie said "Then well get the ones that make them drool." We laughed-

Alice said " Jasper and his brothers will have regrets after today."

Rosalie said " Bella here needs an ego boost anyways."

I said " GEE thanks but I have to agree." we all laughed-

Alice said " Not much of a boost." We laughed-

Rosalie yelled " Mike!, Tyler! Eric! We need your help a minute."

Mike said " What can we do for you ladies?"

I said " We want your advice on an outfit." We twirled our finger's through our hair.

Jasper, Edward and Emmett stood watching us. I grabbed Mike's hand and I said " Come on Mike we need to go." I kissed him on the cheek and we walked into the mall. Rosalie was holding Tyler's hand and Alice was holding Eric's hand. We walked into the store knowing that Edward and his brother's where glaring at us. Alice found 3 skin tight dresses I got blue, Rose got red, and Alice got green. We walked into the dressing rooms and put them on. I looked in the mirror and I didn't even recognize the girl staring back at me. There no longer was that spark in her eye's. Even her smile was forced and lifeless. I can't stand this any longer I hate that girl in the mirror I hate her and I want her gone. She is weak and pathetic and she is not worth anything to me. I got to get out of here before I start screaming.

Alice said " Your ready girl's" We yelled "Yes" We all walked out at the same time. So I said " What do you think Mike?" I turned around slowly running my hand down my chest in a seductive way. Mike swallowed but couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence. I said "Perfect" Rosalie said

" What do you think Tyler?" Then she turned around to let him see the fool effect. Tyler said " Um Your looking smoking hot babe." Rosalie said " I have to agree." Alice said " What do you think Eric?" He sounded like he was chocking on his words. Alice said " I love it." I looked over to Edward and his brother's and they where glaring at Mike, Eric and Tyler. We went back into the dressing rooms and changed back into our clothes. We walked up to the register and paid for the dresses. Then we walked out of the store leaving them standing there. Then we walked into Victoria secret and bought matching strapless bra set's. Then went off to buy our heals with the guys trailing behind.

Alice said " Did you see Jasper and his brother's.?"

Rosalie said " Yes!"

Alice said " This is going to be better than I thought."

Rosalie said "Why are they following us now?"

Alice said "Because we won't put up with their shit any longer."

Rosalie said " I can't wait until tomorrow."

I said " We really are going to wear these dresses to school?"

Alice said " Yes! Bella we are going to wear them to school."

Rosalie said " Yes, that way we don't have to go home to change. Also I want Emmett to suffer." we all laughed-

While they were talking I was deep in my own thoughts. I knew they where right about what they were saying. I wanted to feel something besides the frustration that I was still feeling. I wish there was a magic word that will take it away. I had to put on a brave face and act like he doesn't matter to me. When in truth he really did matter. More than I let it show, he was the only relief to the pain. That's when I decided I'm going to get over him. No matter what he does I will not allow him to effect me anymore. I'm tired of drowning and fighting I am ready to be what I once was. Not this weak and pathetic girl I am right now.

I said " Let's go home and cook dinner I'm hungry."

Alice said " Sounds good."

We started to head back to the car when we bumped into the guys. Edward grabbed me and said " Bella what the fuck are you doing with Mike?" No answer- I pushed past him and started walking towards the car.

Edward yelled " Bella why don't you fucking talk to me?" He was pissed-

I said " There is nothing left to talk about, not anymore now let me go!"

Edward said " I don't fucking believe you."

I said " I'm fucking tired of fighting. I give up! You fucking win!" I yelled

Jasper said " Why, the fuck are you walking around holding hands with Eric? Are you trying to make me Jealous Alice?"

Alice said " How could we make you jealous? We didn't ask you to follow us did we?" They glowered at each other-

Emmett said " Why where you with them anyways?"

Rosalie said " We can be with who ever we want. We don't have to explain shit to you."

Alice said " Why the hell do you care who we are with?"

Edward said " It matter's to us if our girlfriends are holding hands with other guys."

I laughed then I said " We'll we broke up almost 4 months ago or have you forgotten."

Rosalie said " Yes they did! Hell they even forgotten they had girlfriends."

Alice said "Now that, that's been clarified we need to get home."

Edward yelled " They were never our girlfriends they lied."

Alice said " Girls let's go! I don't have boots on and the shit is getting deep out here." We started walking again-

Jasper yelled " Wait! Alice please I need you don't go I can't stand it any longer."

Alice said "Sorry Jasper it's to late."

Edward said " That's bullshit and you all know it."

I said " It doesn't matter anymore does it?"

Alice said " Jasper! I thought you were different but, I learned how wrong I really was."

Jasper said " Alice I am sorry about everything that has happened. I want to be with you and only you."

Alice said " We'll I guess we will never know now will we."

I said " Rosalie give me the key's I'll wait in the car."

Edward said " Please Bella don't do this. I know that if you gave us a chance you wouldn't regret it."

I looked at him and then I said " It's already to late I regret it already. Now if you'll excuse us we have to get home." I started walking towards the car and he was mad but I really didn't care.

He ran after me yelling " Please Bella don't do this I'm sorry for what happened. I don't want Jessica I never did she lied to you."

I said " I'm sorry too, but I can't."

He grabbed me threw his arms around me and kissed me. I put my arms around him and kissed him. He pulled me in tighter to his chest then he pulled back a little. I went to say something but then he kissed me again. I had to admit I like the way it felt in his arms. Then he pulled back and whispered on my lips. "I only want you why can't you see that?"

I pulled back feeling a little light headed from the kiss and looked at my sister's. I looked back at Edward I said " Why would you do that to me?" I crumpled to the ground and cried. He held me tightly in his arms. Edward said " Bella I love you! I need you please don't leave me. I said " I love and need you too." He kissed me again and wiped my tears away. He held my face in his hand's and said " Go with us to dinner tonight?"

I said " I don't know I have to ask my sisters?"

He said " Please will you consider it."

I said " Alice! Rosalie! They want to know if we want to go to dinner with them tonight. They both nodded at me so I turned to look at Edward and I said " Fine, but we have to go home and get ready."

He said " We will pick you up at 8pm." He kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me tightly to his chest. He said

" Go get ready I'll see you in a couple of hours."

I said " Come on girls we got to get home and get ready." I grabbed their hands and pulled them away. "Come on you'll see them in a couple of hours." We got into the car and waved bye to the guys. We where on our way home before it hit us.

I said " What the fuck just happened?"

Rosalie said " You think that planned that our or what?"

Alice said " I wonder if there mom helped them?"

Rosalie said " I bet they did gets tips from there mom."

I said " I don't know but they new what to do."

Alice said " Our plan just back fired on us didn't it?"

I said " Yes it so did."

Rosalie said " We are like putty in there hands."

I said " Dam Edward can kiss that was hot."

Rosalie said " I know Emmett's kiss was hot as hell."

Alice said " Jasper's kiss made me light headed."

I said " They are good aren't they?"

Rosalie said " Should we wear our dresses tonight?"

I said " That depends if we want to come home in one piece."

Alice said " We would have to sneak out if we do wear them."

I said " Yeah Dad would have a heart attack seeing us in them."

Rosalie said " They aren't that bad we have worn worse."

Alice said " Yes but not in front of him."

I said " I still am worried they are going to hurt us."

Rosalie said " Bella they wouldn't of acted or said what they did if it was a lie."

Alice said " Yes, Bella you could see it in there eye's they were in pain."

I said " Your right."

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**DINNER WITH THE GUY'S**

We got home and found a note it was from Dad. He said he has to work the night shift and wont be home until tomorrow. I said " This means we are going to wear the dresses." We all ran upstairs to get ready for our dates.

We took our shower's got dressed and Alice did our hair and makeup. We looked in the mirror we had to admit we did look good.

I said " This is strange how this day ended up isn't it?"

Alice said " Yes, they are not playing fare are they?"

Rosalie said "It was that dam kiss wasn't it? They are good and they know it."

I said " We'll we are not going to sleep with them it's just a date."

Alice said " We are waiting until we get married and not until then."

Rosalie said " We will not fall for there bullshit right girls?"

I said " Who the hell are we kidding? We are in big trouble and we all know it. They are smooth very fucking smooth." we all laughed-

Alice said " What are we going to do?"

Rosalie said " When he kissed me I forgot I had will power."

I said " Hell I forgot even my name." we all laughed-

Alice said " I forgot to breath"

Rosalie said " What time is it?"

I said " It's 7:50"

Alice said " I'm getting nervous."

I said " We will not invite them in the house after the date."

Just then we heard a door knock and we all jumped. I had to admit we where a little nervous.

I said " Come on girls it's show time."

Alice said " How do I look?"

Rosalie said " We all look hot as hell."

We walked down the stairs and opened the door. I swear there jaws fell to the floor. Edward looked hot as hell I wanted to tear his clothes off. I said

" Bella calm down breath relax don't let him know how weak you are right now."

I said " We have to grab our bags we'll meet you guys in the car."

We ran upstairs while the guys walked out to the car. I said " We are in trouble. Dam I wanted to tear his clothes off and fuck him right there."

Rosalie said " I know what you mean"

Alice said " I have to agree."

I said " They are definitely evil, but then again so are we." we all laughed-

We walked down the stairs and out the front door. We got outside and realized they brought three cars. They wanted to be alone with us and split us up. I thought oh shit we are in trouble - They held the door open for us and we climbed in. I thought they are gentlemen aren't they I guess part of there evil plan.

I said " Why three car's?"

Edward said " That way we get to spend a little time alone. You don't mind do you?"

I said " I guess not." I lied-

Edward started driving while the other's followed us behind. I was a little nervous to be separated from my sisters. I new my will was weak and I needed there support. Dam who are these guy's? They have been trained well I have to admit.

Edward said " You look really beautiful tonight."

I said "You look nice yourself." actually wanted to say you look hot as hell-

Edward said " Bella, I want to clear something up with you if you don't mind. I have never wanted anyone like I want you. It killed me today seeing you with Mike and holding his hand and kissing his cheek. I have never felt jealous in my life until today."

I said " I can say the same for you as well."

Edward said " I want you to be with me and only me."

I said " If I gave you my heart would you break it?"

Edward said " I give you my word I will do what ever I have to do to make you happy."

I said " Edward, what are you going to do next time when it comes to those groupies?"

Edward said " It doesn't matter because as of tomorrow everyone's going to know we are together." he leaned over and grabbed my hand -

I said " I don't want to fight anymore with you. How about we just start all over."

He said " I can agree to that as well."

He parked the car and we waited for them to arrive. He leaned over and pulled me into his lap. He held me in his arms and kissed me I ran my fingers threw his hair and deepened the kiss. He started kissing my neck and he whispered in my ear. "I want you so badly I can't help myself." He kissed a trail back to my lips and deepened the kiss once again. He pulled away to allow us to breathe and I said " We need to go before something happens that we will regret." We got out of the car and walked over to the restaurant. We meet Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper inside. We sat down the waitress took our drink order's.

Rosalie said " I have to powder my nose let's go girls."

I said " Ok we'll be right back."

We new she wanted to talk so we started walking to the bathroom. I wonder what her and Emmett talked about that has her all worked up. I looked over at Alice and she looked like she has something to say as well. What the hell did they do to my sister's.

So I said " What's going on Rosalie?"

Rosalie said " Emmett's touch made me weak at the knee's. I wanted to do him right in the car."

Alice said " Jasper kissed and held me, I melted into his arm and I wanted more."

I said " Edward's kiss made me want him badly."

Rosalie said " I'm worried? I want him as well."

I said " Are we talking about sex?"

Alice said " Yes we are."

I said " It's hard to think coherent thoughts when he is touching me. I've almost lost my will power twice so far tonight."

Rosalie said " I agree with you about that one" Alice nodded in agreement-

I said " Let's get back they are going to think we ditched them."

We walked back to the table and took our seats. We picked up the menu and decided what we wanted to order. The waitress came over to take our order's. I said " I'll order the chief salad with ranch dressing." Alice and Rosalie ordered the same as I did.

Everyone was chatting but I was deep in thought. I don't understand my sisters we have been planning on marriage since we where kids. We meet them and everything goes out the window. Some how we lost control of ourselves in one fucking day and its just not us. I looked at Edward and he was looking at me. I looked at Emmett and Jasper then I wondered what is it about them. I shook my head- I looked at Rosalie and Alice they looked so happy more than I have ever seen them. I wondered what they saw when they looked at me. Do they see the happiness I see when I look at them?

Edward said " Bella what is the matter?" I said " It's just strange to me and I'm trying to understand. How you and your brother's can make us go against everything we have planned for all in one day."

He said " What does that mean?"

I said " My sisters and I have never forgiven anyone for hurting one of us. Now my sisters are ready to break a promise we made to each other since we where kids. I just don't get it and I'm trying to understand."

He leaned over and said " I don't understand what you are talking about."

I whispered in his ear and said " I'm talking about sex."

He looked at me in surprise then he said " Where did that come from?"

I looked over to my sister's and said " We made a promise to wait and they don't want to keep it. I'm not going to be a notch in a head board."

He said " I would never treat you like that Bella. Why do you keep thinking I would?"

I said " I just don't want to live in regret that I gave something like that to anyone and they just toss me away. Like it's not a big deal and it means something to me."

He said " Bella I think we are all meant to be and so do my brother's. We are just as surprised as you guys are but something is pulling us together."

I said " I have never seen the light in my sister's eye's that I see now."

He said " I could say the same about my brother's as well."

I said " I wonder what they see in us?"

He said " About the same as we see in them."

I said " Have you?"

He said " No I have not."

I said " Why not?"

He said " I have never meet the right one until now."

I said " Your just saying that."

He said " No I am not I told you I would not lie to you."

I said " What about your brother's?"

He said " I can't speak for my brother's you'll have to ask them."

I said " No thank you my sister's can ask."

He said " I won't push you into anything until we both are ready."

I said " I'm not ready to rush into anything."

He said " There is no rush we have plenty of time."

I said " You don't get it do you? It may seem stupid and childish but we have always matched in everything. From broken bones, to loose teeth to black eye's. We have always been like that since we where little."

He said " Bella, it doesn't always have to be that way."

I said " What you don't want me like that?"

He said " Yes I do want you very badly, I had to fight myself from tearing your dress off and pinning you to the wall."

I said " I had to fight myself from tearing your clothes off at the door."

Just then the waitress brought our food over to the table. I took a bite it was really good I had to admit. We all ate and joked around with each other I had to admit they are cool to hang out with. Emmett with his nasty perverted remarks got to me. I new he was completive so I said " Emmett I bet I can empty 5 glasses of soda before you can even finish your's." He got this wicked gleam in his eye's and said " Your on!" He called the waitress over and ordered 10 glasses of coke. I new there was a flower pot next to me. I kept my poker face intact-

Edward said " Bella what are you doing?"

I said " Getting even with your brother for his remarks." He looked at me and shook his head-The waitress brought over 10 glasses of coke and put them in front of us. I grabbed my 5 and so did he.

He looked at me and said " What are we betting?" I looked at my sister's and they new what I was going to do.

I said " If I win you have to let us girls dress you for school tomorrow."

He said " Ok but if I win you have to let us guys dress you for school tomorrow."

I said " Ok but remember you have to wear what ever outfit we put on you."

He said " On your mark get set go."

He grabbed the glass and started chugging. I picked up my drink and took a sip of the straw. Jasper said " Bella your going to lose." I picked up the straw again and took another sip then put it down.

Emmett was on his second glass of soda. Then I picked up all five and dumped them into the flower pot. Emmett looked at me and we started laughing at him. I smiled at him and I said " I win."

Emmett said " You cheated."

I said " No, I did not! If you remember correctly I said who ever empty's them first win's." He looked at me and shook his head. It took him a minute but he new I won.

He said " Dam Bella you really are evil aren't you."

I said " That's what I've been told." Then he said " Remind me to never bet you again."

I looked at him then I said " Rosalie what color do you think looks better on Emmett.?" She looked at him and then she said " I'm thinking hot pink would bring out his eyes. We all laughed but him-

Emmett said " Rose honey you wouldn't make me wear hot pink would you?"

She said " No Emmett I wouldn't, but my sister's would." then she laughed-

Alice said " I get to do his hair and makeup."

I said " I know the perfect dress for him to wear."

I have to admit Emmett looked very scared. Jasper said " I can't wait for school tomorrow." Emmett said " Go ahead and laugh now, but I'm pretty sure you and Edward will lose to them one day and then I'll be laughing at you as well." I said " We will be at your house early in the morning to get you dressed and ready for school." We all laughed-

Alice tact on " Your going to need your beauty sleep Emma." we laughed-

I said " Us girls need to stick together right Emma?" we laughed again-

Emmett said " You know Bella I can't wait for the world to meet my new brother Bernard." Then he burped really loud-

I said " Now Emma that's not lady like behavior now is it?" we laughed-

We all kept teasing Emmett until we where done eating. He took the teasing rather well I had to admit. I really do like Emmett he was like a cool big brother. When we where finished eating Edward got up and paid the check. Jasper said " Are we ready to go girls?" I said " Yes we do have school tomorrow."

We got up and walked outside and got back into the car. It was chilly Edward gave me his jacket to wear. I had to admit it he really is a gentlemen. I'm glad I got to see this side of him outside of school. He opened the door for me and I got in.

He said " Bella are you really going to make my brother wear a dress tomorrow?"

I said " Yes, I am he lost fare and square."

He said " He is never going to live this down." I laughed-

I said " We'll he shouldn't of made those comments. Besides if I lost he would of dressed me all stupid right?"

He said " Your right about that."

I said " Don't worry I would never make you wear a dress. Your more of a skirt type girl." I laughed-

He said " That is not funny at all Bella."

I said " I thought it was."

He said " Bella remind me to never bet against you."

I said " I really did have fun tonight."

He said " Bella I'm glad that you did."

I said " Alice believes that we are all soul mates, what do you think?"

He looked at me then he said " I think that is definitely a possibility that we all are."

I said " I guess only time will tell right?"

He said " Right."

We pulled up at the house and got out of the car. Edward held my hand and walked me to the door. I asked " Do you want to come in?" he said " What about your dad?" I said " He wont be home until tomorrow" I opened the door and pulled him into the house. My sister's lead Jasper and Emmett in as well. I said " We will be right back have a seat in the living room." Rosalie, Alice and I walked up to Rosalie's room.

Rosalie said " What are you doing Bella?"

Alice said " I thought we agreed to not invite them in."

I said " I know but I don't want him to leave."

Rosalie said " What are you saying?"

I said " I want him to stay the night."

Alice said " Bella I thought we talked about this already tonight."

I said " We can sleep with them and not have sex right?"

Rosalie said " What happens if we do have sex with them."

Alice said " We will try very hard not to."

We walked downstairs and walked into the living room. I grabbed Edwards hand and lead him up to my room. I said " Can you stay with me tonight I really don't want to be alone?" He said " Bella I don't think I should."

I said " Why not my Dad won't be home until tomorrow." He said " We have school tomorrow and besides you are not ready." I said " I'm not planning on sex just sleeping in the bed together."

He looked at me and then he said " What about my brother's?" I opened my door and yelled " Guys are you staying here tonight" They yelled back "Yeah" Then it is settled then I tacked on Besides we have to dress Emma in the morning. Edward said " Then Jasper and I have to leave early to go home and get dressed." I said " That's cool" I grabbed a tank top and short's walked into the bathroom to get dressed and ready for bed.

I walked back in the room and Edward was in his boxer's. Dam his chest was chiseled I wanted to run my tongue up and down his chest. I crawled into the bed and he put his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I ran my fingers in his hair to pull him in closer. God I wanted him so badly, I felt him press into my stomach and new he wanted me as well. I pressed my chest against his and I ran my left hand down his chest. He moaned into my mouth. He leaned in kissing my neck and ran his hand under my shirt to my back. He pulled me in closer to him and kissed me even deeper. He pulled back and whispered on my lips. He said " I think we should stop before it's to late." I said " I don't want to stop I want you and I want you now."

He leaned in kissing me again and ran his hands up the front of my shirt. I moaned into his mouth he pulled my shirt off of me. He trailed his tongue kissing and sucking my neck and down to my chest. I wanted him so badly I pressed into him and I moaned at his every touch. I was so fucking wet I wanted his inside of me now. He leaned in sucking and licking my nipples. Kissing his way down to my waste then he pulled my shorts off of me. He leaned in to kiss me again he gently pushed my legs apart rubbing my clit with his fingers. He deepen the kiss and I moaned into his mouth. He put to finger inside of me moving them faster and faster I moaned and came. He said " You are so fucking wet!" He licked and sucked his way down to my waste. I moaned he pulled me closer he started licking and sucking my clit. I moaned he placed two fingers inside of me. I moaned even louder he pulled me closer to his mouth. I said " Edward don't stop don't fucking stop" he moved his fingers even faster inside of me. I couldn't stand it the feeling was to intense. He said " Bella cum for me now." I moaned and then I came. He kissed his way back to my mouth and started kissing me again. He whispered in my ear " I want you so badly." He started kissing me and pulled me closer to his body pressing his dick into my stomach.

I gently rolled him onto his back and got on top of him. Running my tongue down his chest he moaned and then I tugged on his boxers. He helped me to pull them off of him. I started licking the shaft of his dick and teasing the head of his dick. I heard him moan so I new I was doing it right. I stuck the head into my mouth and took him in sucking him in deeper and deeper. He moaned "Oh fuck oh fuck" I pulled up a little bit and pulled him back into my mouth taking him sucking him in deeper and deeper. He was moaning and running his hand through my hair. His moans just made me more excited than I already was. I pulled up and suck him in deeper and deeper fast and faster. He said " Bella I can't hold it anymore." I didn't want to stop I just went faster and deeper. I wanted to taste him as well then he came. I crawled back up to him still kissing his chest. He hovered over me and said " Bella are you sure?" I said " Yes, if you promise you won't leave after wards." He said " Bella I will never leave you."

I grabbed his dick in my right hand and guided him in. He pushed in slowly and I have to admit it hurt like hell. He said " Are you alright?" I said " It hurts a little." He said " You want to stop?" I said " Hell no." He pushed in slower and gently until he was all the way inside of me. I had a few tears run from my eye's but he kissed them away. I said " Ok I'm ready the pain stopped." Kissing me deeper he pushed in and out of me slowly. I wanted him even more I said " Faster Edward go faster" That made him fuck me even harder and faster. The feeling was so intense I wanted to scream I bit my lip. He said " Bella! Don't ever hold back from me." I screamed out his name that just made him fuck me even harder. Every time I would scream he just went even faster. I moaned and came again and again. He went faster and faster harder and harder then he said " Bella cum with me now." We both moaned and came together- He held me tightly to his chest and kissed me again. Then he said " We better get some sleep we have school in the morning." I said " I don't want to stop."

He looked at me and smiled then he said " I'm pretty sure we will be doing that a lot." He smiled- He laid on his back and I put my head on his chest. I ran my hand over his chest and down to his dick. I leaned into him kissing him he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. He kissed me even deeper wrapping his arms tighter around me. He pulled me on top of him and I guided him in side of me. His lips felt so soft and his touch just made me want him more. He had his hands on my waste and helped guide me. I moved back and forth and we moaned. He flipped me back onto my back and said " I fucking want you more." He started fucking me harder and harder. I moaned " Edward don't fucking stop fuck me harder." He reached down and started rubbing my clit with his thumb. I moaned even louder "Oh fuck oh fuck" I came and came again god I love him. He pulled me closer to him and depend the kiss. He pushed in and out of me and I moaned into his mouth. Fucking me faster and harder I came again. I was licking and sucking his neck and he got even harder. He moaned " Bella you are so fucking tight" He went faster and faster then he came. He wasn't ready to stop he kept going faster and faster. We both moaned he wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me closer to him. Moaning again he said

" Bella get on your knees" So I did and he started fucking me harder and harder. I moaned into the pillow " Oh god oh god don't fucking stop" He went faster and harder into me. I said " Edward! Oh Edward" Then I came again and again. He pushed into me harder and faster then he came again. He leaned his head onto my back we both where breathing rather fast.

He said " Bella I love you its 4:30 we need to get to bed." I said " I love you too there is always tomorrow right?" He looked at me and shook his head then he said " Your going to be the death of me." I said " Don't act like you didn't enjoy any of it?" We laid down and held each other and finally fell asleep. Before we new it the alarm clock was going off. We kissed Edward and Jasper goodbye so they could get ready for school. They would be back in an hour to take us to school. Rosalie and Emmett took a shower together while me and Alice took turns. I got out and went to my room. Alice already laid out a mini skirt and tank top for me to wear I quickly put it on did my hair and makeup. Then I grabbed the hot pink dress for Emmett to wear. I handed him the dress and said "put it on."

While he was getting dressed we looked at each other. We didn't have to say it we all new it. I said " We all did didn't we?" everyone nodded yes-

I said " I must have came 12 times."

Rosalie said " I must have came 15 times."

Alice said " I must have came 10 times."

I said " What is it with these guy's we have definitely lost it?"

Just then Emmett walk out looking pissed but satisfied. I said " Come on Emma." I grabbed his hand and lead him to the bathroom. Alice put a wig on him and started doing his make up. I said " It's time for girl talk."

I said " Emma I want to know what Edward has said about me?"

Emmett said " Bella why don't you ask him and please stop calling me Emma."

I said " Tell me what Edward has said about me or I'll paint your finger nails as well."

He said " Okay you win… He says you are the girl of his dreams smart, pretty, and hot as hell. He says you have a lot in common with him and that he's already in love with you."

I said " That's better."

He said " Bella you really are enjoying this aren't you?"

I said " Emmett I love it because now I have an older brother to torture."

Alice said " What does Jasper say about me?"

Emmett said " Jasper says you are his soul mate and are picture perfect."

I said " So Emma what does Emmett say about Rosalie?"

Emmett said " Don't call me Emma! I think Rosalie is the most beautiful woman I have ever meet both inside and out."

I said " Your such a suck up aren't you."

Rosalie said " Hey, quit picking on my Emmett I thought that was very sweet what he said about me." Just then I heard a knock on the door I yelled down coming. I went to answer the door and it was Edward and Jasper. Edward looked hot as hell in a hunter green shirt and black jeans.

I wrapped my arms around Edward and kissed him then I whispered in his ear. " I'm wearing a black lace thong." Then I winked at him he swallowed then he said " Bella that is so not fair." I kissed him again and pulled him closer. I whispered in his ear "I want you to fuck me so badly." He just looked at me in shock. I whispered into his ear "I'm all wet and I need you inside of me now." He grabbed me and started kissing me wrapping his arms around me pulling me in closer. Someone cleared their throats we stopped and turned around. Alice said " You should see your sister she is gorgeous." we all laughed- Then Rosalie lead Emmett down the stairs we all started whistling and taunting Emmett.

I said " So Emma are you ready for your big day?"

Emmett said " Bella stop calling me that."

Rosalie said " I have to admit my boyfriend looks hot as hell as a girl."

Jasper said " I hope so you're the one who has to walk around holding Emma's hand.

Emmett said " Jasper I'll kick your ass call me Emma again."

Edward said " Jasper be nice to your sister she is on her monthly isn't that right Emma?"

Jasper said " I'm sorry Emma you need some Midol?"

Emmett yelled " That's fucking it and starting chasing Edward and Jasper around the yard."

I said " Emma you are going to ruin your pretty dress, plus we got to go or we are going to be late for school.

Emmett said " This is so not over dear brother's."

Then he got into his jeep and waited for Rosalie to get in. I walked over to him and I leaned in and said " Emma ladies don't sit like that keep your legs closed." I walked away laughing he yelled back " Paybacks a bitch Bella." I smiled and said "I'll see you at school my dear sister." Then I got into Edwards car and we drove away. I said " Edward I want to beat Emmett to school. I want to see everyone's reactions to him." he said " You really have and evil side to you don't you." I said " I hope you never find out."

He said " Are you really wearing a black lace thong?"

I said " Yes! You want to feel?"

He ran his hand up my thigh and under my skirt to feel the lace. He said

" You really are wet aren't you.?" I pulled up my skirt so he could get a good look. He swallowed and said " That is so not fair your teasing me aren't you?" I leaned over and kissed his neck and unbuttoned his pants. I pulled his dick out. He said " What are you doing?" I leaned down and started sucking his dick. I went faster and faster sucking and taking him in deeper. He moaned out my name and I went faster and faster. He yelled " Oh fuck oh fuck" He moaned " Bella I love you." I just went faster and faster he moaned out " Bella I can't hold it any longer." I just went faster and faster and deeper and deeper. He screamed out " Oh fuck." He came I took him all in then I sat back up.

I said " I love you."

He said " You really do have an evil side to you."

I said " What are you complaining?"

He said " Hell no!"

I said " I just wanted to make you happy."

He said " You always do."

I said " You will be thinking of me all day." I winked-

He said " Bella I always think about you. That's all I've been doing since I saw you for the first time."

I said " Good then it wasn't just me." I smiled


	6. Chapter 6

***** I don't own any of the characters in this story*****

**CHAPTER SIX**

**DINNER WITH THE GUY'S**

We got home and found a note it was from Dad. He said he has to work the night shift and wont be home until tomorrow. I said " This means we are going to wear the dresses." We all ran upstairs to get ready for our dates.

We took our shower's got dressed and Alice did our hair and makeup. We looked in the mirror we had to admit we did look good.

I said " This is strange how this day ended up isn't it?"

Alice said " Yes, they are not playing fare are they?"

Rosalie said "It was that dam kiss wasn't it? They are good and they know it."

I said " We'll we are not going to sleep with them it's just a date."

Alice said " We are waiting until we get married and not until then."

Rosalie said " We will not fall for there bullshit right girls?"

I said " Who the hell are we kidding? We are in big trouble and we all know it. They are smooth very fucking smooth." we all laughed-

Alice said " What are we going to do?"

Rosalie said " When he kissed me I forgot I had will power."

I said " Hell I forgot even my name." we all laughed-

Alice said " I forgot to breath"

Rosalie said " What time is it?"

I said " It's 7:50"

Alice said " I'm getting nervous."

I said " We will not invite them in the house after the date."

Just then we heard a door knock and we all jumped. I had to admit we where a little nervous.

I said " Come on girls it's show time."

Alice said " How do I look?"

Rosalie said " We all look hot as hell."

We walked down the stairs and opened the door. I swear there jaws fell to the floor. Edward looked hot as hell I wanted to tear his clothes off. I said

" Bella calm down breath relax don't let him know how weak you are right now."

I said " We have to grab our bags we'll meet you guys in the car."

We ran upstairs while the guys walked out to the car. I said " We are in trouble. Dam I wanted to tear his clothes off and fuck him right there."

Rosalie said " I know what you mean"

Alice said " I have to agree."

I said " They are definitely evil, but then again so are we." we all laughed-

We walked down the stairs and out the front door. We got outside and realized they brought three cars. They wanted to be alone with us and split us up. I thought oh shit we are in trouble - They held the door open for us and we climbed in. I thought they are gentlemen aren't they I guess part of there evil plan.

I said " Why three car's?"

Edward said " That way we get to spend a little time alone. You don't mind do you?"

I said " I guess not." I lied-

Edward started driving while the other's followed us behind. I was a little nervous to be separated from my sisters. I new my will was weak and I needed there support. Dam who are these guy's? They have been trained well I have to admit.

Edward said " You look really beautiful tonight."

I said "You look nice yourself." actually wanted to say you look hot as hell-

Edward said " Bella, I want to clear something up with you if you don't mind. I have never wanted anyone like I want you. It killed me today seeing you with Mike and holding his hand and kissing his cheek. I have never felt jealous in my life until today."

I said " I can say the same for you as well."

Edward said " I want you to be with me and only me."

I said " If I gave you my heart would you break it?"

Edward said " I give you my word I will do what ever I have to do to make you happy."

I said " Edward, what are you going to do next time when it comes to those groupies?"

Edward said " It doesn't matter because as of tomorrow everyone's going to know we are together." he leaned over and grabbed my hand -

I said " I don't want to fight anymore with you. How about we just start all over."

He said " I can agree to that as well."

He parked the car and we waited for them to arrive. He leaned over and pulled me into his lap. He held me in his arms and kissed me I ran my fingers threw his hair and deepened the kiss. He started kissing my neck and he whispered in my ear. "I want you so badly I can't help myself." He kissed a trail back to my lips and deepened the kiss once again. He pulled away to allow us to breathe and I said " We need to go before something happens that we will regret." We got out of the car and walked over to the restaurant. We meet Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper inside. We sat down the waitress took our drink order's.

Rosalie said " I have to powder my nose let's go girls."

I said " Ok we'll be right back."

We new she wanted to talk so we started walking to the bathroom. I wonder what her and Emmett talked about that has her all worked up. I looked over at Alice and she looked like she has something to say as well. What the hell did they do to my sister's.

So I said " What's going on Rosalie?"

Rosalie said " Emmett's touch made me weak at the knee's. I wanted to do him right in the car."

Alice said " Jasper kissed and held me, I melted into his arm and I wanted more."

I said " Edward's kiss made me want him badly."

Rosalie said " I'm worried? I want him as well."

I said " Are we talking about sex?"

Alice said " Yes we are."

I said " It's hard to think coherent thoughts when he is touching me. I've almost lost my will power twice so far tonight."

Rosalie said " I agree with you about that one" Alice nodded in agreement-

I said " Let's get back they are going to think we ditched them."

We walked back to the table and took our seats. We picked up the menu and decided what we wanted to order. The waitress came over to take our order's. I said " I'll order the chief salad with ranch dressing." Alice and Rosalie ordered the same as I did.

Everyone was chatting but I was deep in thought. I don't understand my sisters we have been planning on marriage since we where kids. We meet them and everything goes out the window. Some how we lost control of ourselves in one fucking day and its just not us. I looked at Edward and he was looking at me. I looked at Emmett and Jasper then I wondered what is it about them. I shook my head- I looked at Rosalie and Alice they looked so happy more than I have ever seen them. I wondered what they saw when they looked at me. Do they see the happiness I see when I look at them?

Edward said " Bella what is the matter?" I said " It's just strange to me and I'm trying to understand. How you and your brother's can make us go against everything we have planned for all in one day."

He said " What does that mean?"

I said " My sisters and I have never forgiven anyone for hurting one of us. Now my sisters are ready to break a promise we made to each other since we where kids. I just don't get it and I'm trying to understand."

He leaned over and said " I don't understand what you are talking about."

I whispered in his ear and said " I'm talking about sex."

He looked at me in surprise then he said " Where did that come from?"

I looked over to my sister's and said " We made a promise to wait and they don't want to keep it. I'm not going to be a notch in a head board."

He said " I would never treat you like that Bella. Why do you keep thinking I would?"

I said " I just don't want to live in regret that I gave something like that to anyone and they just toss me away. Like it's not a big deal and it means something to me."

He said " Bella I think we are all meant to be and so do my brother's. We are just as surprised as you guys are but something is pulling us together."

I said " I have never seen the light in my sister's eye's that I see now."

He said " I could say the same about my brother's as well."

I said " I wonder what they see in us?"

He said " About the same as we see in them."

I said " Have you?"

He said " No I have not."

I said " Why not?"

He said " I have never meet the right one until now."

I said " Your just saying that."

He said " No I am not I told you I would not lie to you."

I said " What about your brother's?"

He said " I can't speak for my brother's you'll have to ask them."

I said " No thank you my sister's can ask."

He said " I won't push you into anything until we both are ready."

I said " I'm not ready to rush into anything."

He said " There is no rush we have plenty of time."

I said " You don't get it do you? It may seem stupid and childish but we have always matched in everything. From broken bones, to loose teeth to black eye's. We have always been like that since we where little."

He said " Bella, it doesn't always have to be that way."

I said " What you don't want me like that?"

He said " Yes I do want you very badly, I had to fight myself from tearing your dress off and pinning you to the wall."

I said " I had to fight myself from tearing your clothes off at the door."

Just then the waitress brought our food over to the table. I took a bite it was really good I had to admit. We all ate and joked around with each other I had to admit they are cool to hang out with. Emmett with his nasty perverted remarks got to me. I new he was completive so I said " Emmett I bet I can empty 5 glasses of soda before you can even finish your's." He got this wicked gleam in his eye's and said " Your on!" He called the waitress over and ordered 10 glasses of coke. I new there was a flower pot next to me. I kept my poker face intact-

Edward said " Bella what are you doing?"

I said " Getting even with your brother for his remarks." He looked at me and shook his head-The waitress brought over 10 glasses of coke and put them in front of us. I grabbed my 5 and so did he.

He looked at me and said " What are we betting?" I looked at my sister's and they new what I was going to do.

I said " If I win you have to let us girls dress you for school tomorrow."

He said " Ok but if I win you have to let us guys dress you for school tomorrow."

I said " Ok but remember you have to wear what ever outfit we put on you."

He said " On your mark get set go."

He grabbed the glass and started chugging. I picked up my drink and took a sip of the straw. Jasper said " Bella your going to lose." I picked up the straw again and took another sip then put it down.

Emmett was on his second glass of soda. Then I picked up all five and dumped them into the flower pot. Emmett looked at me and we started laughing at him. I smiled at him and I said " I win."

Emmett said " You cheated."

I said " No, I did not! If you remember correctly I said who ever empty's them first win's." He looked at me and shook his head. It took him a minute but he new I won.

He said " Dam Bella you really are evil aren't you."

I said " That's what I've been told." Then he said " Remind me to never bet you again."

I looked at him then I said " Rosalie what color do you think looks better on Emmett.?" She looked at him and then she said " I'm thinking hot pink would bring out his eyes. We all laughed but him-

Emmett said " Rose honey you wouldn't make me wear hot pink would you?"

She said " No Emmett I wouldn't, but my sister's would." then she laughed-

Alice said " I get to do his hair and makeup."

I said " I know the perfect dress for him to wear."

I have to admit Emmett looked very scared. Jasper said " I can't wait for school tomorrow." Emmett said " Go ahead and laugh now, but I'm pretty sure you and Edward will lose to them one day and then I'll be laughing at you as well." I said " We will be at your house early in the morning to get you dressed and ready for school." We all laughed-

Alice tact on " Your going to need your beauty sleep Emma." we laughed-

I said " Us girls need to stick together right Emma?" we laughed again-

Emmett said " You know Bella I can't wait for the world to meet my new brother Bernard." Then he burped really loud-

I said " Now Emma that's not lady like behavior now is it?" we laughed-

We all kept teasing Emmett until we where done eating. He took the teasing rather well I had to admit. I really do like Emmett he was like a cool big brother. When we where finished eating Edward got up and paid the check. Jasper said " Are we ready to go girls?" I said " Yes we do have school tomorrow."

We got up and walked outside and got back into the car. It was chilly Edward gave me his jacket to wear. I had to admit it he really is a gentlemen. I'm glad I got to see this side of him outside of school. He opened the door for me and I got in.

He said " Bella are you really going to make my brother wear a dress tomorrow?"

I said " Yes, I am he lost fare and square."

He said " He is never going to live this down." I laughed-

I said " We'll he shouldn't of made those comments. Besides if I lost he would of dressed me all stupid right?"

He said " Your right about that."

I said " Don't worry I would never make you wear a dress. Your more of a skirt type girl." I laughed-

He said " That is not funny at all Bella."

I said " I thought it was."

He said " Bella remind me to never bet against you."

I said " I really did have fun tonight."

He said " Bella I'm glad that you did."

I said " Alice believes that we are all soul mates, what do you think?"

He looked at me then he said " I think that is definitely a possibility that we all are."

I said " I guess only time will tell right?"

He said " Right."

We pulled up at the house and got out of the car. Edward held my hand and walked me to the door. I asked " Do you want to come in?" he said " What about your dad?" I said " He wont be home until tomorrow" I opened the door and pulled him into the house. My sister's lead Jasper and Emmett in as well. I said " We will be right back have a seat in the living room." Rosalie, Alice and I walked up to Rosalie's room.

Rosalie said " What are you doing Bella?"

Alice said " I thought we agreed to not invite them in."

I said " I know but I don't want him to leave."

Rosalie said " What are you saying?"

I said " I want him to stay the night."

Alice said " Bella I thought we talked about this already tonight."

I said " We can sleep with them and not have sex right?"

Rosalie said " What happens if we do have sex with them."

Alice said " We will try very hard not to."

We walked downstairs and walked into the living room. I grabbed Edwards hand and lead him up to my room. I said " Can you stay with me tonight I really don't want to be alone?" He said " Bella I don't think I should."

I said " Why not my Dad won't be home until tomorrow." He said " We have school tomorrow and besides you are not ready." I said " I'm not planning on sex just sleeping in the bed together."

He looked at me and then he said " What about my brother's?" I opened my door and yelled " Guys are you staying here tonight" They yelled back "Yeah" Then it is settled then I tacked on Besides we have to dress Emma in the morning. Edward said " Then Jasper and I have to leave early to go home and get dressed." I said " That's cool" I grabbed a tank top and short's walked into the bathroom to get dressed and ready for bed.

I walked back in the room and Edward was in his boxer's. Dam his chest was chiseled I wanted to run my tongue up and down his chest. I crawled into the bed and he put his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I ran my fingers in his hair to pull him in closer. God I wanted him so badly, I felt him press into my stomach and new he wanted me as well. I pressed my chest against his and I ran my left hand down his chest. He moaned into my mouth. He leaned in kissing my neck and ran his hand under my shirt to my back. He pulled me in closer to him and kissed me even deeper. He pulled back and whispered on my lips. He said " I think we should stop before it's to late." I said " I don't want to stop I want you and I want you now."

He leaned in kissing me again and ran his hands up the front of my shirt. I moaned into his mouth he pulled my shirt off of me. He trailed his tongue kissing and sucking my neck and down to my chest. I wanted him so badly I pressed into him and I moaned at his every touch. I was so fucking wet I wanted his inside of me now. He leaned in sucking and licking my nipples. Kissing his way down to my waste then he pulled my shorts off of me. He leaned in to kiss me again he gently pushed my legs apart rubbing my clit with his fingers. He deepen the kiss and I moaned into his mouth. He put to finger inside of me moving them faster and faster I moaned and came. He said " You are so fucking wet!" He licked and sucked his way down to my waste. I moaned he pulled me closer he started licking and sucking my clit. I moaned he placed two fingers inside of me. I moaned even louder he pulled me closer to his mouth. I said " Edward don't stop don't fucking stop" he moved his fingers even faster inside of me. I couldn't stand it the feeling was to intense. He said " Bella cum for me now." I moaned and then I came. He kissed his way back to my mouth and started kissing me again. He whispered in my ear " I want you so badly." He started kissing me and pulled me closer to his body pressing his dick into my stomach.

I gently rolled him onto his back and got on top of him. Running my tongue down his chest he moaned and then I tugged on his boxers. He helped me to pull them off of him. I started licking the shaft of his dick and teasing the head of his dick. I heard him moan so I new I was doing it right. I stuck the head into my mouth and took him in sucking him in deeper and deeper. He moaned "Oh fuck oh fuck" I pulled up a little bit and pulled him back into my mouth taking him sucking him in deeper and deeper. He was moaning and running his hand through my hair. His moans just made me more excited than I already was. I pulled up and suck him in deeper and deeper fast and faster. He said " Bella I can't hold it anymore." I didn't want to stop I just went faster and deeper. I wanted to taste him as well then he came. I crawled back up to him still kissing his chest. He hovered over me and said " Bella are you sure?" I said " Yes, if you promise you won't leave after wards." He said " Bella I will never leave you."

I grabbed his dick in my right hand and guided him in. He pushed in slowly and I have to admit it hurt like hell. He said " Are you alright?" I said " It hurts a little." He said " You want to stop?" I said " Hell no." He pushed in slower and gently until he was all the way inside of me. I had a few tears run from my eye's but he kissed them away. I said " Ok I'm ready the pain stopped." Kissing me deeper he pushed in and out of me slowly. I wanted him even more I said " Faster Edward go faster" That made him fuck me even harder and faster. The feeling was so intense I wanted to scream I bit my lip. He said " Bella! Don't ever hold back from me." I screamed out his name that just made him fuck me even harder. Every time I would scream he just went even faster. I moaned and came again and again. He went faster and faster harder and harder then he said " Bella cum with me now." We both moaned and came together- He held me tightly to his chest and kissed me again. Then he said " We better get some sleep we have school in the morning." I said " I don't want to stop."

He looked at me and smiled then he said " I'm pretty sure we will be doing that a lot." He smiled- He laid on his back and I put my head on his chest. I ran my hand over his chest and down to his dick. I leaned into him kissing him he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. He kissed me even deeper wrapping his arms tighter around me. He pulled me on top of him and I guided him in side of me. His lips felt so soft and his touch just made me want him more. He had his hands on my waste and helped guide me. I moved back and forth and we moaned. He flipped me back onto my back and said " I fucking want you more." He started fucking me harder and harder. I moaned " Edward don't fucking stop fuck me harder." He reached down and started rubbing my clit with his thumb. I moaned even louder "Oh fuck oh fuck" I came and came again god I love him. He pulled me closer to him and depend the kiss. He pushed in and out of me and I moaned into his mouth. Fucking me faster and harder I came again. I was licking and sucking his neck and he got even harder. He moaned " Bella you are so fucking tight" He went faster and faster then he came. He wasn't ready to stop he kept going faster and faster. We both moaned he wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me closer to him. Moaning again he said

" Bella get on your knees" So I did and he started fucking me harder and harder. I moaned into the pillow " Oh god oh god don't fucking stop" He went faster and harder into me. I said " Edward! Oh Edward" Then I came again and again. He pushed into me harder and faster then he came again. He leaned his head onto my back we both where breathing rather fast.

He said " Bella I love you its 4:30 we need to get to bed." I said " I love you too there is always tomorrow right?" He looked at me and shook his head then he said " Your going to be the death of me." I said " Don't act like you didn't enjoy any of it?" We laid down and held each other and finally fell asleep. Before we new it the alarm clock was going off. We kissed Edward and Jasper goodbye so they could get ready for school. They would be back in an hour to take us to school. Rosalie and Emmett took a shower together while me and Alice took turns. I got out and went to my room. Alice already laid out a mini skirt and tank top for me to wear I quickly put it on did my hair and makeup. Then I grabbed the hot pink dress for Emmett to wear. I handed him the dress and said "put it on."

While he was getting dressed we looked at each other. We didn't have to say it we all new it. I said " We all did didn't we?" everyone nodded yes-

I said " I must have came 12 times."

Rosalie said " I must have came 15 times."

Alice said " I must have came 10 times."

I said " What is it with these guy's we have definitely lost it?"

Just then Emmett walk out looking pissed but satisfied. I said " Come on Emma." I grabbed his hand and lead him to the bathroom. Alice put a wig on him and started doing his make up. I said " It's time for girl talk."

I said " Emma I want to know what Edward has said about me?"

Emmett said " Bella why don't you ask him and please stop calling me Emma."

I said " Tell me what Edward has said about me or I'll paint your finger nails as well."

He said " Okay you win… He says you are the girl of his dreams smart, pretty, and hot as hell. He says you have a lot in common with him and that he's already in love with you."

I said " That's better."

He said " Bella you really are enjoying this aren't you?"

I said " Emmett I love it because now I have an older brother to torture."

Alice said " What does Jasper say about me?"

Emmett said " Jasper says you are his soul mate and are picture perfect."

I said " So Emma what does Emmett say about Rosalie?"

Emmett said " Don't call me Emma! I think Rosalie is the most beautiful woman I have ever meet both inside and out."

I said " Your such a suck up aren't you."

Rosalie said " Hey, quit picking on my Emmett I thought that was very sweet what he said about me." Just then I heard a knock on the door I yelled down coming. I went to answer the door and it was Edward and Jasper. Edward looked hot as hell in a hunter green shirt and black jeans.

I wrapped my arms around Edward and kissed him then I whispered in his ear. " I'm wearing a black lace thong." Then I winked at him he swallowed then he said " Bella that is so not fair." I kissed him again and pulled him closer. I whispered in his ear "I want you to fuck me so badly." He just looked at me in shock. I whispered into his ear "I'm all wet and I need you inside of me now." He grabbed me and started kissing me wrapping his arms around me pulling me in closer. Someone cleared their throats we stopped and turned around. Alice said " You should see your sister she is gorgeous." we all laughed- Then Rosalie lead Emmett down the stairs we all started whistling and taunting Emmett.

I said " So Emma are you ready for your big day?"

Emmett said " Bella stop calling me that."

Rosalie said " I have to admit my boyfriend looks hot as hell as a girl."

Jasper said " I hope so you're the one who has to walk around holding Emma's hand.

Emmett said " Jasper I'll kick your ass call me Emma again."

Edward said " Jasper be nice to your sister she is on her monthly isn't that right Emma?"

Jasper said " I'm sorry Emma you need some Midol?"

Emmett yelled " That's fucking it and starting chasing Edward and Jasper around the yard."

I said " Emma you are going to ruin your pretty dress, plus we got to go or we are going to be late for school.

Emmett said " This is so not over dear brother's."

Then he got into his jeep and waited for Rosalie to get in. I walked over to him and I leaned in and said " Emma ladies don't sit like that keep your legs closed." I walked away laughing he yelled back " Paybacks a bitch Bella." I smiled and said "I'll see you at school my dear sister." Then I got into Edwards car and we drove away. I said " Edward I want to beat Emmett to school. I want to see everyone's reactions to him." he said " You really have and evil side to you don't you." I said " I hope you never find out."

He said " Are you really wearing a black lace thong?"

I said " Yes! You want to feel?"

He ran his hand up my thigh and under my skirt to feel the lace. He said

" You really are wet aren't you.?" I pulled up my skirt so he could get a good look. He swallowed and said " That is so not fair your teasing me aren't you?" I leaned over and kissed his neck and unbuttoned his pants. I pulled his dick out. He said " What are you doing?" I leaned down and started sucking his dick. I went faster and faster sucking and taking him in deeper. He moaned out my name and I went faster and faster. He yelled " Oh fuck oh fuck" He moaned " Bella I love you." I just went faster and faster he moaned out " Bella I can't hold it any longer." I just went faster and faster and deeper and deeper. He screamed out " Oh fuck." He came I took him all in then I sat back up.

I said " I love you."

He said " You really do have an evil side to you."

I said " What are you complaining?"

He said " Hell no!"

I said " I just wanted to make you happy."

He said " You always do."

I said " You will be thinking of me all day." I winked-

He said " Bella I always think about you. That's all I've been doing since I saw you for the first time."

I said " Good then it wasn't just me." I smiled


End file.
